Harry Potter y la chica misteriosa
by Sakura-Diggory
Summary: Comienza el sexto curso en Hogwarts. Una alumna nueva es trasladada, una chica que llenará a Harry de misterios y lo enredará en una aventura junto a un libro mágico que parece ser más poderoso que Lord Voldemort, se hará nuevos amigos y otras cosas más. Los hechos pasan como si el 6to libro no existiese (Fic muy malo escrito en el 2005). Para Ichi-Hana.
1. La nueva vecina

_Este fic fue escrito hace mucho, mucho tiempo junto a mi amiga Ichi-Hana. Supongo que debería avergonzarme de este fic muy malo, pero fue el primero que publicamos en una página ajena a esta._

_Aún así, siento orgullo de este fic. Fue una de las primeras cosas que escribimos._

_Ichi-Hana, lo recuerdas?_

**_Estos personajes no me pertenecen, y sí a J. K. Rowling y a Warner Bros._**

* * *

Capítulo 1: LA NUEVA VECINA

En las últimas semanas, Harry Potter había pasado un poco distante, pensando en su padrino y en la profecía. Estaba con su primo Dudley en el patio trasero de su casa, intentando leer el libro "Magia Defensiva y Práctica y cómo Utilizarla Contra las Artes Oscuras" que Sirius Black le había regalado la navidad pasada, mientras Dudley leía una revista de videojuegos (miraba, porque creo que Dudley mal sabe leer). Harry estaba concentrado en el capítulo "Los hechizos más potentes" cuando su tía lo interrumpió:

—¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡Ve a atender la puerta!

—¡Voy! —gritó Harry cerrando el libro, prefería no discutir. Se dirigió hacia la puerta de mal talante—. ¿Quién es? —preguntó de mal humor antes de abrirla—, si es el jefe del señor Dursley, él no está.

A Harry se le había prohibido atender la puerta al jefe de su tío, porque él y Vernon Dursley habían tenido una pequeña discusión y tío Vernon no quería hablar con él por si lo despedía.

—No soy el jefe del señor Dursley —dijo una voz grave del otro lado de la puerta—, soy el nuevo vecino, vivo al frente.

Harry entreabrió la puerta y una pareja de ancianos lo saludó alegremente.

—Disculpe por molestar, pero somos nuevos aquí y queríamos conocer a nuestros vecinos —dijo el hombre.

—Está bien —dijo Harry abriendo la puerta—. Mi nombre es Harry Potter, sobrino de los dueños de la casa, ¿y ustedes?

Al oír su nombre, la pareja quedó perpleja.

—¿Dijiste Harry Potter? ¿El famoso Harry Potter? —preguntó el señor.

La mujer miró a Harry de pies a cabeza y luego miró la frente del chico.

—Ustedes son magos, ¿no? —dijo Harry incrédulo.

—Sí, y de la mejor estirpe —afirmó orgulloso el hombre—. Somos los Spence, yo soy John y mi esposa Elizabeth —presentó—. Hemos venido a vivir aquí, sabemos que es un lugar tranquilo.

—¿No son de aquí?

—No, somos de Estados Unidos, específicamente Nebraska.

—Harry, ¿quién es? —interrumpió tía Petunia desde la cocina.

—Son los nuevos vecinos, los Spence —contestó Harry mientras veía como su tía se acercaba a la puerta.

—¡Hola! —dijo tía Petunia fingiendo alegría—. Soy Petunia Dursley.

—¡Ah! Hola, señora Dursley, un gusto, como acaba de decir el muchacho, somos nuevos en el vecindario —dijo Elizabeth.

—¡Qué bueno! Seguro que nos llevaremos bien —exclamó Petunia.

—Ya nos estamos llevando bien —dijo John, guiñándole un ojo a Harry.

—Disculpe, pero dejamos a nuestra nieta Alex sola y tengo que hacer el almuerzo —dijo Elizabeth—. ¡Ah! Harry puede ir a casa a conocer nuestra nieta, ya que son de la misma edad...

—Y también puede ir Dudley, mi hijo —comentó tía Petunia.

Los Spence se despidieron y tía Petunia volvió a la cocina. Harry cerró la puerta y subió las escaleras como un rayo y cuando abrió la puerta de su cuarto, oyó el timbre de nuevo. Con pésimo humor, bajó hacia la puerta:

—¿Quién es? —preguntó.

—Somos del ministerio de la magia y venimos a llevar a Harry Potter a Azkaban.

Harry, reconociendo aquella voz, abrió apresuradamente y allí estaban Ron y Hermione, la chica llevaba entre los brazos a Crookshanks, su gato.

—¡Hermione! ¡Ron! ¿Cómo llegaron hasta acá? —preguntó Harry

—Venimos con ellos —Ron apuntó con el pulgar por encima del hombro a Fred y a George, que estaban en un coche Mercedes Bens rojo.

—¿Cómo consiguieron ese coche? —preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

—La tienda de chascos nos está yendo maravillosamente bien —contestó Fred. Hermione hizo una mueca de desaprobación.

—Venimos a llevarte al King's Cross para ir a Hogwarts —dijo Hermione—. Fred y George nos llevarán. ¡Quédate quieto! —retó ella a su gato que se debatía entre sus brazos. Hermione lo soltó y Crookshanks salió en disparada por la escalera.

—¿Quién es, Harry? —preguntó tía Petunia que ahora estaba detrás de Harry, con un plato en la mano, mirando a los chicos asustada.

—Son mis amigos del colegio —respondió Harry fríamente.

Tía Petunia miró de reojo a Ron y a Hermione y volvió a la cocina. Hermione abrió la boca para hablar, pero unos maullidos la interrumpieron.

—¿Qué ruido es ese? —preguntó Ron asustado.

—¡Crookshanks! —gritó Hermione. Subió por las escaleras seguida por Ron y Harry, miró hacia todos los lados, pero no lo vio.

—¡En mi cuarto! —dijo Harry entrando en su dormitorio. Encontraron a Crookshanks peleando con otro gato de color negro con los ojos celestes. Hermione agarró a su gato y Harry intentó agarrar al gato desconocido, pero recibió un arañazo en su rostro.

—¡Qué gato bravo! —dijo George entrando en el cuarto—. ¿Es tuyo?

—Nunca lo vi —gruño Harry mientras ataba una cuerda alrededor del cuello del gato. Ató el otro extremo en una de las patas de la cama.

—Harry, hay una chica que quiere hablar contigo —dijo Fred entrando en el cuarto y echando un vistazo en el gato.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Harry tocándose la herida.

—No sé.

Harry bajó por las escaleras y vio a una chica de más o menos 16 años, tenía el pelo negro azabache igual que Harry que le llegaba hasta los hombros y los ojos de un azul intenso. Harry sintió una punzada de dolor en su cicatriz, pero no hizo caso.

—Hola —saludó la chica alegremente—. Mi nombre es Alexandra Spence, pero llámame Alex. Vine a preguntar si viste a Sombra, es mi gato que se perdió. Es negro y...

—Está en mi cuarto —dijo Harry cortante—, atacó a Crookshanks.

—¿Atacó a quién? —preguntó ella desconcentrada.

—Al gato de una amiga.

Harry subió hacia su cuarto y Alex lo siguió. Al entrar en el dormitorio, Alex corrió hacia su gato y lo abrazó, que por su cuenta comenzó a ronronear.

—Disculpen a Sombra. No está acostumbrado a vivir por aquí —dijo ella mirando a Harry. Desató a su gato y lo agarró entre sus brazos. Sombra comenzó a juguetear con los lisos cabellos de Alex—. Tengo que ir, mi abuela me espera —Alex salió del dormitorio y Harry vio por la ventana cuando ella cruzó la calle.

—Sombra... Qué nombre para un gato —comentó Hermione.

Los muchachos pasaron la noche en el coche de Fred y George (cosa que a tío Vernon no le agradó). A la mañana siguiente, los muchachos se durmieron. Al despertarse, Fred miró su reloj y se sobresaltó.

—Estamos retrasados —dijo—, tenemos que llegar a la plataforma 9 ¾ en media hora sino ustedes pierden el tren.

Harry y sus amigos se subieron al coche. Después de diez minutos de viaje, Hermione se comía las uñas de nerviosismo y Ron repetía sin parar: "No vamos a llegar" y George casi lo golpea.

—Creo que tenemos que tomar una opción más rápida para llegar —dijo Fred.

George asintió y presionó un botón que estaba en el tablero. El coche se agrandó hasta transformarse en una ambulancia cuyas sirenas resonaban fuertemente. Harry miró por la ventanilla y notó que nadie en la calle se dio cuenta de la transformación.

Los otros vehículos abrían paso para ellos y en cinco minutos llegaron. Al salir, Harry notó que la ambulancia se transformaba de nuevo en el Mercedes Bens rojo. Corrieron hasta la plataforma que quedaba entre la nueve y la diez. El señor y la señora Weasley los esperaban junto a Ginny.

—Vamos, faltan cinco minutos —dijo la señora Weasley. Hermione avanzó hasta desaparecer por la pared, Ron y Ginny la siguieron.

—Harry —dijo el señor Weasley—, es tu vez.

Harry atravesó el muro y se subió en el tren y con sus amigos buscaron un compartimiento.

—Aquél está vacío —dijo Ginny. Entraron y cerraron la puerta.

—Dentro de media hora tenemos que ir al compartimiento de los perfectos, Ron —informó Hermione.

—Ah, sí... —dijo Ron—. No te importas, ¿no?

—No —contestó Harry. En ese instante la puerta del compartimiento se abrió y apareció Alex.

—Disculpa, pensé que estaba vacío —dijo ella—. ¿Puedo?

—Claro —dijo Ginny. Alex llevaba entre los brazos a Sombra y su baúl tenía cuatro patas y la seguía por el pasillo—. ¿Vas a Hogwarts? —preguntó curiosa.

—Sí, me trasladaron del colegio "Las brujas de Salén".

—Leí que es el mejor colegio de Norteamérica —dijo Hermione.

Harry sintió un dolor agudo en su cicatriz, se quejó y se llevó la mano a la frente.

—Harry, ¿estás bien? —preguntó preocupado Ron.

—Sí —mintió Harry. Otra punzada de dolor recorrió su cicatriz.

—¿Harry? —preguntó Alex—, ¿Harry Potter? —miró fijamente a Harry y susurró—. Dumbledore me habló sobre ti.

Harry miró a Alex detenidamente. Tuvo la extraña sensación que la conocía de algún lugar, pero sabía que era imposible. Pasaron el resto del viaje en silencio. Ron y Hermione tenían que hacer sus trabajos como prefectos y Alex no era el tipo de chica que habla mucho. Al llegar a Hogwarts, los cinco se dirigieron al gran salón y después que pasaron todos los alumnos de primero para seleccionarlos a una casa, la profesora McGonagall llamó a Alex. Harry notó que ella estaba nerviosa; Alex se sentó en el taburete y la profesora le puso el sombrero que le tapó sus ojos azules.

—Hummm... —dijo el sombrero a su oído—. Determinación, coraje, valor, inteligencia. Te darías bien en Slytherin, como tu padre fue a ella... pero tú no tienes el mismo destino que él, eres diferente. Entonces te pondré en... ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Alex corrió hacia donde estaban Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny y se sentó al lado de Harry.

—¿Quién será nuestro nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras? —preguntó Ron buscando alguna cara nueva en la mesa—. Hay un asiento vacío, ¿será que todavía no encontraron?

—Talvez no —contestó Hermione.

—¿No será aquél? —preguntó Ginny, apuntando a un mago que estaba de pie cerca de la entrada principal. Debería tener unos 26 años, tenía el pelo y los ojos castaños.

Harry pasó la mirada desde el mago hasta la mesa de Ravenclaw, donde Cho Chang reía con sus amigas. En ese instante sintió algo extraño, una rabia inmensa y la cicatriz le comenzó a doler fuertemente.

—Parece que Voldemort está enojado —gruñó Harry sintiendo otra punzada de dolor. Hermione y Ron lo miraron atónitos y Alex frunció el ceño—. Me duele la cicatriz.

—¿Vo... Voldemort? —dijo Alex mirando a Harry. Se puso de pie de un salto y susurró—. No me gusta que hables de Lord Voldemort cuando yo esté —Harry vio que los ojos de la chica se llenaban de lágrimas—. Lo odio... lo odio... ¡lo odio!

Alex salió corriendo hacia la puerta principal y desapareció por los corredores. Harry miró a sus amigos, mientras sentía el dolor desvanecerse.

—¿Qué le pasó? —preguntó Ron—, parece que realmente odia al Innombrable. Esa chica nunca me cayó bien...

—Talvez sea solitaria —Hermione echó un vistazo en el mago que estaba cerca de la entrada—. Parece que no le gusta comer con nosotros —dijo apuntándolo con la cabeza.

Después de comer, Hermione y Ron llevaron a los alumnos de primer año a la torre de Gryffindor. Se detuvieron frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda y Hermione dijo la nueva contraseña ("tigre mágico") y entraron en la sala común.

Después de una hora, Alex apareció cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione repasaban los horarios para el día siguiente, y sin mirar a los tres, se dirigió al dormitorio.

—¿Dónde se habrá metido? —preguntó Hermione preocupada.

—¿A quién le importa? —dijo Ron—. Mañana tenemos dos horas de pociones y... oh, no... otra vez con Slytherin —gruñó enojado—, y después Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras con Ravenclaw.

Harry no estaba prestando atención en la charla de sus amigos, sino que estaba pensando en porque Alex odiaba a Voldemort tanto cuanto él.

—Harry, ¡Harry! —llamó Hermione al darse cuenta que él no contestaba—. Estábamos hablando en porque todavía no recibimos el resultado de las MHB. Estábamos pensando en hablar con la profesora McGonagall...

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Ron—. Estás muy pensativo.

—En nada —mintió—. Mejor me voy a dormir.

Harry se fue hacia su dormitorio, se puso su pijama y se acostó. Durante un rato quedó pensando en porqué Voldemort se había quedado enojado esa noche. Absorto en sus pensamientos, Harry no vio que una sombra se movía por el cuarto. Harry escuchó que las cortinas de su cama se corrían y en ese instante, un cuchillo flotando en el aire caía directamente hacia su pecho. Harry saltó hacia el suelo y el cuchillo se clavó el colchón de la cama. Vio a una persona encapuchada cerca de la columna de su cama blandiendo una varita. Buscó su varita en la mesita de luz.

— Expelliarmus! —la varita del desconocido voló y el mago fue tras ella, luego desapareció.

—Harry, ¿qué pasó? —preguntó Neville desde su cama—, oí ruidos.

—Alguien quería matarme —dijo Harry agarrando el cuchillo de su cama.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Ron con la voz ronca—. No será el Innombrable, ¿no?

Harry no contestó, miraba el cuchillo como si fuera la respuesta de quien era el mago encapuchado. Se acostó y luego de un rato, durmió.


	2. El campamento de Hagrid

Capítulo 2: EL CAMPAMENTO DE HAGRID

—¿Qué te atacó quién? —preguntó sorprendida Hermione. Estaban en el gran salón tomando el desayuno. Alex leía "El Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos, nivel 6" y Ron comía todo lo que veía por delante.

—Um mabo enbapuchado cob um buchibo — dijo Ron embuchado.

—Un mago encapuchado con un cuchillo —tradujo Harry.

—Yo solo lo vi cuando salió por la puerta —dijo Ron, cuando finalmente tragó la comida.

Al cabo de un rato, las lechuzas mensajeras llenaron el salón. Hermione recibió su ejemplar de El Profeta y Alex recibió un pequeño paquete con una carta.

—Me lo mandó —exclamó Alex abriendo el paquete—. Es el libro de la historia de Estados Unidos —dijo a Hermione—. Si quieres, te lo presto.

—¡Claro! —dijo Hermione—. Me encanta leer.

—¿Por qué a las mujeres le gustan tanto leer? —susurró Ron. Harry se encogió de hombros.

Después del desayuno, fueron hacia la primera clase, la clase de pociones que quedaba en una de las mazmorras del castillo. Todos se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares.

—Veo que tenemos una alumna nueva —dijo fríamente Snape mirando a Alex—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Alex se puso de pie torpemente.

—A... a... Alexandra Spence —balbuceó Alex poniéndose colorada—. Sí, ese es mi nombre...

—Ojalá, señorita Spence, que no sea tan mala alumna como algunos... —dijo Snape mirando a Harry y Ron—. Hoy comenzaremos con la poción multijugos. ¿Alguien sabe para qué sirve esta poción?

Hermione, Harry, Ron y Alex alzaron la mano. Snape, ignorando a Hermione, apuntó a Harry con el dedo.

—A ver, Potter, veamos qué sabe...

—La poción multijugos sirve para cambiar la apariencia física de quién la bebe.

Snape agitó su varita y la preparación de la poción apareció en la pizarra.

—Solo copien, no la vamos a hacerla, porque está prohibida por el Ministerio de la Magia. ¡Ah! Luego les diré el resultado de sus MHB. —Después de toda la clase copiar la poción, Snape dictó los resultados comenzando con los de Slytherin— ...Malfoy, tiene una E... Parkinson tiene una S... Crabbe tiene un A... Goyle tiene un A... —después de unos cuantos minutos, comenzó con los de Gryffindor con cara de asco— ...Granger tiene una E... —dijo monótonamente— ...Longbotton tiene una S... Patil tiene una A... Thomas tiene una S... Finnigan tiene una S... una A tiene Brown... Weasley tiene una S —Ron casi cae de la silla de tan contento— ...y Potter tiene una E —dijo Snape con cierto mal humor. Harry sonrió—. Señorita Spence, ¿Usted tuvo MHB en su colegio?

—Ehhhh... sí —dijo, poniéndose de nuevo colorada—. Me saqué una E.

En ese momento, tocó el timbre y todos salieron atropelladamente. Harry, Ron, Hermione y Alex se dirigieron al salón de la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras para conocer al nuevo profesor, aunque Ron andaba quejándose que quería ir a comer al gran salón. Alex lo miró con reproche.

—Disculpen, no voy con ustedes —dijo Hermione—. Necesito ir a la biblioteca.

—Voy contigo —dijo Alex.

—Entonces vine aquí para nada —dijo Ron enojado.

—Vamos nosotros —dijo Harry golpeando la puerta—. Ojalá que no sea igual a los anteriores, excepto Lupin.

—Chicas... son todas iguales —suspiró Ron.

Entraron en el aula donde encontraron al mismo mago que estaba en el banquete.

—Hola —saludó el mago amablemente—. Ustedes son... —miró unos pergaminos que estaban en su mesa—... Weasley y Potter, ¿no? —ambos asintieron—. Soy el profesor Michael Spence.

—¿Tiene algún parentesco con Alex? —preguntó Harry curioso.

—Es mi sobrina, ¿la conocen?

—Infelizmente sí —susurró Ron a Harry.

—Sí —contestó Harry. El profesor miró a Ron, sonrió, cerró sus ojos y su pelo quedó colorado igual al de Ron—. ¿Usted es metamorfomago?

—No, soy metamorfoanimago.

—¿Y qué es eso? —preguntó Harry.

—Puedo cambiar mi apariencia, pero también puedo convertirme en cualquier animal que quiera —se transformó en un tigre y luego volvió a su forma original—. Es divertido.

Tocó el timbre y los alumnos de Gryffindor y los de Ravenclaw entraron precipitadamente al salón. Harry y Ron buscaron un lugar en la primera fila y Hermione y Alex se sentaron al lado de los dos. El profesor Spence se aclaró ruidosamente la garganta y toda la clase hizo silencio.

—Yo soy el profesor Michael Spence y les daré clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. En este año practicaremos bastante la defensa. Weasley, ¿qué es a lo que más temes?

—A las arañas —dijo Ron mirando con recelo al profesor.

El profesor se achicó hasta convertirse en una tarántula peluda. Harry vio que Ron corría su silla hacia atrás, mientras el profesor saltaba hacia el pupitre frente a Ron.

—Atácame —dijo la araña—. Usa el maleficio que quieras.

Ron alzó la varita con la mano temblorosa y dijo en un susurro:

— Pe... Petrificus totalus!

Antes de que el maleficio lo acertara, el profesor se transformó en humano otra vez y bloqueó el conjuro lanzado por Ron.

—Muy bien, Weasley, pero tienes que controlar el miedo, sino el conjuro puede transformarse en algo perjudicial para ti. Bueno —se dirigió a su escritorio y agarró unos pergaminos y dijo—, tengo sus resultados de las MHB y parece que a todos les fue bastante bien.

Después de decir los resultados de las MHB de los alumnos de Ravenclaw, comenzó a decir de los de Gryffindor:

—...Granger tiene un E, parece que es muy buena alumna —Harry vio que Hermione se sonrojaba—. Weasley tiene una E —Ron soltó un suspiro de alivio—, y Potter tiene una E. Ahora les daré un cuestionario sobre lo que aprendieron hasta ahora. Supe que tuvieron problemas con los profesores anteriores, pero trataré de conseguir que aprendan bastante en este año —pasó por todas las mesas y repartió las hojas con el cuestionario—. Ahora tienen 30 minutos para hacerlo y... ¡comiencen!

Harry leyó la primera pregunta ("Cuál es el conjuro de desarme") y le pareció bastante fácil. Mojó su pluma y comenzó a escribir. Pasados los treinta minutos, el profesor Spence recogió las hojas y antes de que tocara el timbre dijo:

—Estudien el capítulo uno del libro "Los monstruos oscuros" para la próxima clase —en ese momento se escuchó el timbre y todos salieron—. Potter, Spence, necesito hablar con ustedes.

Harry miró a Ron y a Hermione.

—Nos encontramos en el gran salón —dijo Ron y luego susurró—. Cuidado con ella...

Harry se limitó a sonreír y fue al escritorio del profesor Spence, donde Alex y el profesor conversaban animadamente.

—Ah, Harry —dijo el profesor cuando lo vio—, Dumbledore me pidió que les enseñara oclumancia a ustedes dos.

—¿A ella también? —preguntó Harry con cierta curiosidad.

—Ella te ayudará. En su escuela le enseñaban legeremancia y oclumancia, así que practicarás con ella. Los espero hoy a las cinco.

Harry salió de la sala con Alex hacia el gran salón, donde los esperaban Hermione y Ron. Se sentaron y comenzaron a charlar.

—¿Qué hay esta tarde? —preguntó Harry.

—Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas —dijo Hermione rápidamente—. Ojalá que Hagrid no nos haga cuidar alguna criatura peligrosa, aunque no me molestaría de los thetrals de nuevo.

—O cuidar a Grawp —comentó Ron—. ¿Con quién tenemos?.

—Con Slytherin —dijo Harry con voz apagada.

Terminaron de comer y se dirigieron a la cabaña de Hagrid. El día estaba nublado y Hagrid, para sorpresa de Harry, no estaba con ningún animal, sino que estaba sentado en un tronco con Fang.

—Hola, Harry —dijo cuando llegaron—, ¿nueva amiga? —preguntó mirando a Alex.

—Soy Alex Spence —dijo ella.

—¿Qué estudiaremos hoy? —preguntó Hermione mirando hacia todos los lados.

—Tengo una sorpresa para ustedes —dijo sin dar más detalles.

Llegaron los otros alumnos de Gryffindor y de Slytherin.

—Potter, veo que conseguiste otra idiota para andar contigo, ¿no? —Harry se dio vuelta y quedó cara a cara con Draco Malfoy, que iba escoltado, como siempre, por Crabbe y Goyle.

—¡Más idiota serás tú, estúpido! —dijo Alex cortante—. ¿Por qué no vas a dar un paseo con el calamar gigante?, te hará bien, principalmente si te come...

Malfoy no se inmutó.

—Miren, el pequeñito Potter necesita que una estúpida chica lo defienda... pobrecito...

Harry apretó los puños, enojado, preparado para responderle, pero Hermione lo interrumpió:

—No le hagas caso, es un...

¡PAF!

Todos miraron a Alex, que había dado un puñetazo en el medio de la cara de Malfoy.

—Te voy a... —gritó Malfoy, pero se calló al ver a Hagrid acercándose.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —preguntó, pero nadie le respondió—. Bueno, no importa. Tengo una noticia: este fin de semana haremos un campamento para estudiar los animales nocturnos y los que viven en campo abierto.

Hubo muchos gritos de aprobación y Harry notó que Malfoy no estaba muy contento con eso. Pasaron toda la tarde viendo los preparativos para el campamento que sería realizado en los alrededores de Hogsmeade. Cuando volvían al castillo, Harry oyó que todos comentaban de la pelea entre Alex y Malfoy.

—Fuiste muy valiente al enfrentar Malfoy —dijo Hermione.

—Sí, eres la mejor chica que he conocido —dijo Ron, Hermione lo miró con cierto desprecio—, siempre supe que eres la mejor.

Fueron a la clase de la profesora McGonagall, que daba transformaciones. En las MHB, Harry y Ron se sacaron una S y Hermione, como siempre, una E.

Después tuvieron la clase de encantamiento con el pequeño profesor Flitwick y los tres se sacaron una E en sus MHB. Harry estaba un poco ansioso para tener la clase de oclumancia.

Al llegar las cinco, Harry y Alex se dirigieron al despacho del profesor Spence.

—Hola, chicos —dijo el profesor—. Qué bueno que vinieron. Bueno, comenzaremos. Alex, ponte enfrente a Harry; y tú, Harry, quédate en este lado del escritorio.

Harry se puso enfrente a Alex, que solo los separaba la mesa. Alex levantó la varita y lo mismo hizo Harry.

— Legeremens —dijo Alex y Harry vio algunos momentos de su vida pasando por delante de sus pensamientos. Sintió su cuerpo pesado y cayó.

—Harry, no te estás esforzando —dijo el profesor al terminar el efecto del hechizo— Antes de que Alex entre en tu mente, tienes que protegerte.

—Lo intentaré —miró a Alex que se preparaba de nuevo. Harry se puso de pie.

— Legeremens.

— Protego! — gritó Harry y en ese momento vio a una niña de cuatro años de cabellos negros observando por detrás de una puerta a un grupo de hombres encapuchados que apuntaban con sus varitas a una mujer rubia, con los mismos ojos azules de Alex, muy hermosa, que cerraba la puerta de la habitación para proteger a su hija y luego, una explosión.

— Rictusempra! —la voz de Alex sonaba en su mente.

Harry sintió el impacto del hechizo y cayó al piso. Al cesar el efecto, Harry abrió los ojos y vio a Alex que parecía estar a punto de llorar. De repente, ella salió del aula. Harry quedó observando el rellano de la puerta. Esa debería ser la madre de Alex a quien mataron los mortífagos. Ahora, ya se había dado cuenta porque Alex odiaba tanto a Voldemort: él había mandado matar a su madre.

—¿Qué pasó? —le preguntó el profesor Spence.

—Vi como murió su madre —contestó Harry poniéndose de pie.

—Harry —dijo el profesor—. Ver la muerte de sus seres queridos fue algo muy doloroso para ella. Tú ya debes saber eso, ¿no?. Será mejor no comentarle nada.

—De acuerdo —contestó Harry.

—Y si no te importa, seguiremos otro día.

—Está bien.

Harry salió y fue a la sala común de Gryffindor, donde encontró a Ron y a Hermione haciendo los deberes que había mandado el profesor Flitwick.

—¿Ya terminó? —preguntó Ron—. Pensé que estarías toda la tarde.

—Alex se sintió mal, y se fue —explicó Harry.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Hermione preocupada.

Harry contó lo que había visto. Cuando terminó, Hermione sorprendida, dejó caer el frasco de tinta y Ron quedó contemplando el libro de "Encantamientos, nivel 6" sin decir nada.

—Pero, ¿por qué los mortífagos mataron a la madre de Alex? —preguntó Hermione intrigada.

—No sé —dijo Harry.

Nadie dijo más nada y Harry comenzó a hacer los deberes.

El fin de semana llegó rápidamente. Harry, Ron y Hermione no comentaron nada con Alex de lo que Harry había visto. En la mañana del sábado, después de prontos los preparativos para el campamento, Hagrid llevó a los alumnos de Gryffindor y de Slytherin a acampar.

En el camino a la zona del bosque que iban a acampar se encontraron con unas criaturas del tamaño de Quaffles, de color verde amarronado, con miembros cortos que le hacían difíciles sus desplazamientos.

—Estos son los Mathelycos, ¿alguien sabe lo que hacen? —preguntó Hagrid.

Harry no se sorprendió cuando Hermione alzó la mano.

—Protegen a las plantas contra las plagas.

—Excelente, Hermione, cinco puntos para Gryffindor.

Al llegar al local todos comenzaron a levantar las carpas, pero en el momento en que terminaron de armar la primera cabaña se escuchó un grito proveniente de algún lugar por entre los árboles. Harry, Ron, Hermione y Alex corrieron hacia allá y vieron que Neville retrocedía, manteniendo la vista en una serpiente que estaba erguida, lista para atacar.

—La... la pisé sin querer —dijo Neville con la voz temblorosa—. Fue sin querer...

Alex se aproximó de la serpiente y se agachó. La miró y silbó, pero Harry comprendió lo que ella dijo:

—El chico no te vio. No le hagas nada. Pero, por las dudas, no andes por aquí, hay muchos humanos y pueden hacerte algo.

Para sorpresa de todos, la serpiente se alejó lo más rápido que pudo y se escabulló por entre los pastos. Alex se puso de pie, miró a Neville y sonrió.

—No te hará nada —dijo ella—. Pero más cuidado la próxima vez.

Neville, atónito, corrió hacia el campamento pálido y sin decir nada.

—¿Hablas pársel? —preguntó Ron con voz débil.

—No tenía muchos amigos —dijo ella tristemente—, todos tenían miedo de mí solamente porque hablo con las serpientes...

Alex comenzó a correr en dirección al campamento, pero cuando pasó por Harry, este la tomó del brazo.

—¿Por qué siempre te vas así? —Harry la miró en los ojos y un dolor agudo recorrió su cicatriz. Harry soltó a Alex, que salió corriendo. El dolor se hacía más fuerte.

—¿Qué te pasa, Harry? —preguntó Hermione preocupada.

—Me duele la cicatriz —contestó, frotándose la frente con la mano. Los tres volvieron al campamento. Hagrid conversaba con Neville, que todavía estaba pálido.

El día pasó tranquilo. Alex todavía no había aparecido, cosa que preocupó a Hermione. Por la noche, Harry y Ron fueron a la cabaña de los chicos a dormir.

Harry se acostó, pensando en por que le había dolido la cicatriz. Luego de unos minutos, durmió. Soñó que estaba en el cementerio donde había renacido Voldemort. Vio a Alex atada en la misma lapide que él había estado años atrás. Voldemort la apuntaba con la varita.

—Hazlo, tendrás que hacerlo, te lo ordeno —tronó Voldemort.

—¡No, no lo haré, él es mi amigo! —gritó Alex—. Puedes hasta matarme, pero no haré lo que me pides...

— Crucio!

Harry escuchó el grito de dolor de Alex; buscó su varita, pero no la encontró. Sintió que se alejaba, veía a los dos cada vez más distantes. En la oscuridad resonó la carcajada de Lord Voldemort. Quería hacer algo, pero no conseguía.

—Harry, despierta —Harry abrió los ojos y vio a Ron—. Estabas gritando "déjala" sin parar...

—¿Dónde está Alex? —preguntó Harry de inmediato, levantándose de la cama bruscamente.

—Creo que en la cabaña de las chicas —contestó Ron—, ¿por qué?

Harry se vistió y corrió hacia la otra cabaña seguido por Ron y golpeó la puerta. Hermione la atendió soñolienta.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Alex —preguntó Harry bruscamente—, ¿dónde está?

—Ahora que lo mencionas, ella todavía no ha venido...

—Entonces Voldemort la tiene. Yo los vi. La obligaba a hacer algo que no quería. Tenemos que encontrarla...

—Harry, talvez sea otra trampa del Innombrable —dijo Ron.

—¡No!, yo los vi y ella no está aquí. Voldemort la atrapó.

—Harry, Ron tiene razón, talvez sea una trampa, como aquello de la profecía...

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó Hagrid aproximándose con una farola en la mano.

—Harry vio que Voldemort está con Alex —contestó Hermione.

—¿Dónde está ella? —preguntó Hagrid preocupado.

—No lo sabemos —contestó Ron—. Esta desaparecida desde hoy de mañana. No la he visto en todo el día.

—Tenemos que decir eso a Dumbledore. Mañana de mañana...

—¡No! —interrumpió Harry—. Alex corre peligro. Tenemos que ir ahora. Harry, decisivo, se dirigió hacia el castillo a pie.

—¡Espera! —gritó Ron, cuando Harry estaba a lo lejos—, vamos contigo.

Ron y Hermione corrieron para alcanzarlo. Harry estaba concentrado en salvar a la chica. Por su culpa habían muerto Cedric y Sirius, pero de esta vez salvaría a Alex. Caminaron rápidamente hasta llegar a los portones de Hogwarts. Harry comenzó a correr. Atravesó el patio y siguió por los pasillos hasta llegar al de Dumbledore. Pararon delante de la gárgola de piedra.

—¿Sabes la contraseña, Harry? —preguntó Ron.

—No —contestó.

—Tenemos que intentar —apremió Hermione.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —la voz de la profesora McGonagall se escuchó tras ellos.

—Precisamos hablar con Dumbledore —dijo Harry tenso— Es urgente, por favor...

La profesora vació por un momento, pero cedió.

—Cerveza de mantequilla —dijo. La gárgola se movió y los chicos se subieron en ella.

Cuando la escalera paró de girar, Harry golpeó la gran puerta de roble. Esta se abrió y los tres entraron silenciosamente.

—¿Qué pasa, Harry? —Dumbledore bajaba por las escaleras que estaba cerca del escritorio. Llevaba un camisón largo de lana y un gorro de dormir—. Son la una de la mañana, ¿no deberías estar acampando?

—Profesor —se apresuró a decir Harry—, Voldemort tiene a Alex.

Harry contó rápidamente cuando Alex habló con la serpiente y del sueño que había tenido.

—Harry —dijo Dumbledore calmamente —, hay cosas que nadie sabe sobre Alexandra Spence. Cosas que ni tú ni nadie imagina.

—¿Qué cosas?

—El sueño que tuviste fue un aviso. Por ahora no les puedo decir nada —miró a los tres por encima de sus lentes de media luna. Fue hasta su escritorio y se sentó. Juntó las yemas de sus dedos y continuó—. Alex es una chica que guarda muchos misterios.

—Profesor, a la madre de Alex la mataron los mortífagos, ¿por qué?

—Lo descubrirás luego —Dumbledore sonrió —Alex está en la enfermería, se sintió mal, no va a volver al campamento.

Harry se sintió como si le sacaran un peso de encima. Alex estaba a salvo, pero, ¿cuáles serían los secretos que guardaba? Salieron del despacho y fueron hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

—Viste, no era nada como para preocuparse —dijo Ron.

Pero Harry no estaba muy convencido.


	3. La clase de oclumancia

Capítulo 3: LA CLASE DE OCLUMANCIA

El día amaneció nublado amenazando llover. Ron y Hermione volvieron al campamento, pero Harry no estaba con ganas de volver, se quedó jugando al ajedrez mágico con Alex, que ya había vuelto de la enfermería. Dumbledore les había dado permiso para quedarse.

—No estoy con ganas de ver a la clase por varios días —dijo Alex mientras miraba a su alfil que estaba siendo atacado por un peón de Harry y era arrastrado para fuera del tablero.

—¿Por qué?

—No me gusta cuando todos me miran con desprecio —contestó con tristeza.

—No les haga caso, yo por ejemplo, ya estoy acostumbrado a ese tipo de mirada —dijo Harry intentando animarla.

—Gracias —dijo Alex sonriendo—, pero me tratan como un bicho raro y eso me molesta, ¿qué hay de más que hable con las ser... ? —pero dejó de hablar al darse cuenta que algunos de primer año iban hacia una esquina cercana a ellos llena de gente.

—¿Qué estará sucediendo allí? —preguntó Harry mirando a Alex. Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Vamos a ver.

Al acercarse vieron nada menos que a Fred y a George repartiendo golosinas.

—¿Qué harán aquí? —se preguntó Harry.

—¿Los conoces?

—Eeeh... sí, son los hermanos de Ron —contestó Harry —. Son unos bromistas y vendes chascos.

—Capaz que eso pueda explicar la razón por la que estén aquí —dijo la chica señalando un cartel de anuncios que decía: "Esta semana, los dueños de la tienda Sortilegios Weasley venderás chascos a los alumnos con descuentos de hasta 50%".

Harry y Alex contemplaron la muchedumbre de alumnos que compraban cosas. Fred y George hacían demostraciones con los nuevos caramelos saltaclases y hasta una snitch que explotaba. De mediodía, los dos fueron al gran salón.

—Podemos aprovechar para practicar oclumancia esta tarde —propuso Alex.

—Tá, sé de un lugar donde nadie nos encontrará: la sala multipropósito.

—¿Y qué es eso? —preguntó Alex agarrando un pedazo de tarta de la mesa.

—Es una sala que, según lo que necesites, aparece y luego desaparece.

Terminaron el almuerzo y se dirigieron a la sala multipropósito. Cuando estaban llegando, se encontraron con Snape.

—¿Qué hacen aquí?, ¿no deberían estar acampando? —preguntó con frialdad. Harry notó que Alex se puso colorada.

—Eeeh... Dumbledore nos dejó quedarnos, profesor Spence —balbuceó ella poniéndose aún más colorada.

—Cuidado con lo que haces, Potter, sino tendré que castigarte —lanzó una mirada malévola a los dos y se fue.

—Odio a Snape —dijo Harry—. No lo soporto —Harry se dirigió hacia Alex—. Vamos.

—...

—Alex, ¿qué te pasa? —la miró y ella estaba como distraída.

—Eh... ¡Ah! Disculpa, ¿qué has dicho? —preguntó desconcertada y con aire soñador.

—Dije que odio a Snape —dijo Harry extrañado.

—Pero si es un sueño... —comentó Alex suspirando.

—¿Qué es qué?

—Es lindo... —dijo sin darse cuenta.

—¿Snape? ¿Lindo? —dijo Harry incrédulo—. ¿Estás loca?

Alex miró a Harry y frunció el ceño.

—No dije nada. Vamos.

Fueron hasta la sala. Pasaron tres veces por ella pensando "precisamos de un lugar tranquilo". En ese instante apareció una puerta por la cual entraron los dos. Era una sala grande con pocas cosas, en el medio había una mesa circular y dos sillas.

—¿Comenzamos? —preguntó Alex.

—Sí.

Se pusieron uno frente al otro. Alzaron las varitas.

— Legeremens!

— Impedimenta!

—Bien, Harry —dijo Alex alegremente—. Estás mejorando.

— Legeremens! —pronunció ella y agarró a Harry desprevenido. Pasó delante de sus ojos el sueño que había tenido la noche pasada y luego estaba tendido en el piso. Alex lo miró sorprendida

—¿Esa era yo? —preguntó ella desconcertada.

—Sí... digo no —mintió Harry.

—Era yo sí —dijo Alex con firmeza—. ¿Qué hacía yo en ese cementerio con... con... con tú sabes quién?

—Lo soñé la noche pasada —admitió Harry en un susurro—, por eso volví. Pensé que estabas en peligro —se puso de pie de un salto—. La otra vez soñé que atacaban al padre de Ron y había pasado de verdad. Es porque tengo una cierta unión con Voldemort —Harry vio que Alex estaba atónita—. A veces sé cuándo está enojado o alegre.

—¿Tú saliste en el medio de la noche por mí? —preguntó Alex. Sus ojos se mojaron suavemente por un sentimiento que nunca había sentido antes—. Te preocupaste por mí...

Para sorpresa de Harry, Alex lo abrazó. Él sintió que su hombro se mojaba.

—Na... nadie hizo nada pa... parecido por mí —dijo ella hipando—. Eres el mejor a... amigo que tuve...

Harry se puso colorado. Alex se apartó de él unos centímetros. Se miraban en los ojos y Harry temblaba de nervios; sentía algo, un deseo de hacer de hacer alguna cosa. Un nuevo sentimiento los envolvió. Se estaban acercando más y más, con los corazones latiendo rápidamente. Harry aproximó sus labios a los de la chica. Faltaba menos de un centímetro cuando alguien entró en la sala.

Dobby estaba parado en la puerta observando a Harry y a Alex con los ojos como platos, como si esperara algo. Inmediatamente, Alex se separó de Harry, ruborizada y confusa.

—¿Dobby interrumpe algo, señor? —dijo Dobby con su voz chillona.

—No —contestó Harry, nervioso y enojado al mismo tiempo.

—Dobby y Winky querían saber quién estaba aquí —Winky entró en la sala con timidez.

—¿Quiénes son? —preguntó Alex.

—Son elfos domésticos. Él se llama Dobby y ella Winky.

—Harry Potter salvó a Dobby de los amos, señorita. Harry Potter tiene una bondad inmensa —Dobby fue hacia la puerta y Winky lo siguió—. Dobby va a dejar Harry Potter y a la señorita solos.

Cerró la puerta silenciosamente. Alex miró a Harry y se puso colorada.

—¿Continuamos? —dijo ella nerviosa.

—Sí, claro.

—Legeremens!

—Impedimenta!

—Muy bien, Harry —miró su reloj—. Vaya, estamos aquí hace más de una hora. Vamos —agarró la mano de Harry y lo llevó a la puerta—. Tenemos que hacer los deberes.

Fueron hasta la torre de Gryffindor, agarraron sus mochilas y fueron hasta la biblioteca. Eligieron una mesa que estaba cerca de la ventana que daba al campo de Quidditch. Sacaron sus cosas y comenzaron a hacer los deberes. En cierto momento, Alex miró por la ventana y exclamó:

—¿Aquellas personas quiénes son? —Harry miró por la ventana y vio a dos dementores.

—¡Son dementores! —exclamó Harry con la respiración agitada—. ¿Qué hacen aquí? Talvez los habrá enviado Voldemort —Harry vio que en la mirada de Alex había un profundo odio.

—Vamos —dijo Alex corriendo hacia la puerta de la biblioteca. Harry la siguió.

Había comenzado a llover. Al llegar al campo de Quidditch, no encontraron a los dementores por ningún lado.

—¿Dónde están? —preguntó Alex—. ¡Aparezcan cobardes! —gritó con enojo.

—¿Estás loca? —preguntó Harry mirando hacia todos los lados.

—¡Allí! —dijo Alex apuntando a lo lejos, fuera del campo de juego; mal se veían a través de la lluvia. Se acercaban y estaba quedando cada vez más oscuro y frío.

En la mente de Harry pasó la imagen de cuando estaba en el Ministerio de la Magia y los mortífagos atacaban a Sirius... "Piensa en algo alegre" susurró para sí mismo. Miró a Alex que había caído de rodillas, resistiendo al ataque de los dementores. Harry alzó la varita y recordó el momento en que había pasado la navidad en el año anterior con Sirius, Lupin, Ron, Hermione...

— Expecto Patronus! —un humo plateado salió del extremo de la varita de Harry. No era suficiente, los dementores se acercaban cada vez más. Harry también cayó, pero vio que una sombra se erguía y apuntaba con la varita a los dementores y gritaba un conjuro muy extraño. De inmediato, los dementores quedaron paralizados.

—¡Harry, Harry, levántate! —le gritó Alex—. Van a despertar pronto... ¡Ahhh!

—¡Alex! —dijo Harry sin aliento. Uno de los dementores la había tomado.

— Expecto Patronus! —un ciervo plateado salió de su varita y embestía contra los dementores. Alex volvió a caer. Estaba fría.

En ese momento llegaron Snape, La profesora McGonagall y el profesor Dumbledore. El patronus desapareció.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —preguntó la profesora McGonagall.

—Dos dementores estaban rondando Hogwarts —explicó Harry.

La profesora miró a Dumbledore.

—¿Será que vinieron por... ? —preguntó ella en un tono preocupado.

—Talvez si, Minerva, talvez si...

Dumbledore acompañó a Harry y a Alex, que temblaba, a la enfermería, donde les entregó chocolate caliente. Luego de un buen descanso, fueron a la torre de Gryffindor. Alex y Harry se sentaron cerca de la chimenea para terminar los deberes. Harry notó que Alex temblaba.

—¿Qué te pasa, Alex? —preguntó Harry preocupado—. ¿Qué tienes?

—Esos dementores... me hicieron recordar el día en que...

No precisaba decirlo, Harry lo sabía: el día en que mataron a su madre. Sombra apareció y se enroscó en la falda de Alex. Ella lo acarició atrás de las orejas y sombra ronroneó. En ese momento, el retrato se abrió y entraron Ron y Hermione acompañados de varios otros alumnos.

—Harry, que pena que no estabas allá —dijo Ron sonriendo—. Malfoy fue atacado por un tashani...

—Teshayne —corrigió Hermione.

—... y cuando lo mordió, salió corriendo tan rápido que ni vio el árbol que estaba en su camino y... ¡Paf! —Ron se reía con ganas. Hermione miró a Alex y frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó—. Estás pálida.

—Nada —contestó ella. Juntó sus cosas en la mochila y se dirigió a su dormitorio—. Hasta mañana.

—¿Dije algo que no debía? —preguntó Hermione.

—No —contestó Harry. Había decidido no contar nada ni a Ron ni a Hermione sobre los dementores. Terminó sus deberes y se fue a su dormitorio. Se puso el pijama y se acostó.

Al día siguiente, Hermione y Ron contaron lo que pasó el domingo en el campamento. El techo del gran salón estaba nublado igual que afuera.

—Hoy tenemos pociones —dijo Ron desilusionado.

—Es la mejor materia del mundo —dijo Alex sonriendo, que ya se había recuperado—. Mi favorita.

—A Alex le gusta Snape —susurró Harry a Ron.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Ron incrédulo—. ¿El profesor Snape? —bajó la voz—. Solamente una persona realmente loca sería capaz de gustar de alguien como Snape.

Después del desayuno fueron hasta el aula de Snape. La clase corrió como siempre, todos estaban preparando una poción tranquilizadora. Snape rondaba por entre los alumnos y criticaba los trabajos de los de Gryffindor. La poción debería quedar de color rojo claro, pero la de Harry estaba quedando azulada.

Snape echó un vistazo en el caldero de Ron y miró la poción con desagrado, que estaba aguada y se dirigió hacia el caldero de Harry.

—Potter, creo que te distraes mucho con la señorita Spence —dijo echando un vistazo en el caldero de Alex que estaba al lado de Harry, suspirando—, porque ella tuvo el mismo error. Evanesco! —la poción de los dos desapareció—. Tienen un cero —Snape les dio la espalda y se dirigió a su escritorio.

—El problema, profesor —dijo la sarcástica voz de Draco Malfoy, que estaba sentado a tres filas de distancia de los dos—, es que a Potter le gusta esa chica nueva.

Snape se dio vuelta y sonrió. Antes de que Harry pudiera decir algo, Alex se puso de pie bruscamente.

—No —le susurró Hermione.

—¡Eres un imbécil redomado, Malfoy! —le gritó enojada, alzando su varita.

—Señorita Spence —dijo Snape mirándola con irritación—, tendré que castigarte. Te espero hoy a las cinco.

—Pero... —en su mirada no había reproche, sino tristeza.

—No faltes —le dijo Snape cortante. Cinco minutos después tocó el timbre.

—Avísale a mi tío que no podré ir a practicar oclumancia hoy, Harry —dijo Alex cuando salieron del aula.

—No deberías haberle hecho caso a Malfoy —dijo Harry.

—Lo sé, pero Malfoy es un estúpido, no conseguí controlarme. Lo odio.

—Nosotros también —dijo Hermione—, pero si le sigues la corriente, será peor.

Alex asintió. Caminaron por los pasillos hasta el patio. Ginny corrió hacia ellos.

—Ron —dijo—, este sábado tenemos las pruebas de Quidditch porque ahora a finales de octubre enfrentaremos a Slytherin. Además tenemos que encontrar dos nuevos cazadores, Andrew Kirke y Jack Sloper renunciaron y yo voy a renunciar también, entonces quedan tú y Katie Bell —todo eso lo dijo rápidamente. Tomó aliento y siguió—. Yo voy a renunciar, como dije, porque quiero ser cazadora, así que Harry puede ser el buscador, ya que invalidaron el retiro de por vida puesto por la profesora Umbridge. Y capitán no tenemos, puesto que solo hay dos jugadores.

—¿Y quién dijo que Harry será el buscador? —preguntó Hermione—, puede haber gente mejor que él...

—¿Estás diciendo que Harry no es un buen buscador? —replicó Ron—. Si es eso, yo...

—¡No estoy diciendo nada! Solo digo que no precisa ser Harry el buscador.

—Pero Hermione, claro que Harry es el mejor buscador del colegio, nadie es mejor que él —dijo Ron.

—Disculpa por interrumpir —dijo la voz de Alex que estaba sentada detrás de Ron—, ¿yo podría jugar?

—Claro, pero tienes que hacer las pruebas —comentó Katie Bell, que escuchaba la conversa—. Y Ron, no discutas con Hermione porque ella tiene razón, si Harry quiere jugar, tiene que hacer las pruebas como todos los demás.

En ese momento, tocó el timbre. Los cuatro se dirigieron al aula del profesor Spence.


	4. El sueño

Capítulo 4: EL SUEÑO

El sábado era el día de las pruebas de Quidditch. Harry se despertó temprano esa mañana, se vistió y fue al campo de Quidditch, donde varios alumnos de Gryffindor, incluso Alex, esperaban su vez.

Al terminar, como era de esperar, Harry quedó como buscador, Ginny como cazadora junto con Katie Bell y Colin Creevey (cosa que no agradó a Ron). Alex también había hecho las prácticas como cazadora, pero cuando la fue a golpear una Bludger, le quitó el bate a uno de los muchachos que estaba haciendo la prueba de bateador y golpeó la pelota lo más fuerte que pudo, entonces quedó con el puesto de bateadora junto con Seamus Finnigan. Después de las pruebas se reunieron en los vestuarios.

—Por favor, acérquense —Katie llamaba a todos los del equipo—. Debo informarles que la profesora McGonagall me dijo que elegirá el capitán y debo advertirles que el trabajo de capitán de Gryffindor es muy difícil. Quién sea nuestro nuevo capitán, ojalá que sea el mejor.

—Espero que sí —dijo la profesora McGonagall aproximándose a todos—. Todos fueron muy bien, pero creo que eso lo tiene que decidir los jugadores.

—¿Quiénes pueden ser los capitanes, profesora? —apremió Alex.

—Katie Bell y Harry Potter.

A Harry se le dio un vuelco en el estómago. Desde que invalidaron el retiro de por vida del Quidditch puesto por la profesora Umbridge, no jugaba y ahora sería buscador y talvez capitán.

—Yo voto en Harry —dijo Alex—. Según lo que me contaron, era excelente jugador.

—Yo también —dijo Ron.

—Y yo —Ginny sonrió a Harry.

—También yo —dijo Colin.

—Y yo —completó Seamus.

—Creo que ya está decidido —dijo Katie—, Harry es el nuevo capitán, ¿concuerda, profesora?

—Sí —dijo sonriendo la profesora McGonagall.

Harry, Ron, Alex y Ginny, después de cambiarse, fueron al gran salón, donde Hermione los esperaba para almorzar.

—¿Y? —preguntó ella—. ¿Formaron el equipo?

—Sí —respondió Ron—. Alex es bateadora con Seamus, Ginny, Katie y Colin son cazadores, Harry, el buscador y como sabes, yo soy el guardián.

—Cambiando de tema, Alex, no nos contaste cuan fue el castigo que te dio el profesor Snape el lunes.

—¡Ah!, sí. Snape me mandó que limpiara su despacho sin usar la magia, ¡facilísimo!, después me mandó rehacer la poción tranquilizadora.

—¡Ei! —replicó Harry—, a mí nunca me mandó rehacer una poción...

Por la tarde hicieron todos los deberes que tenían acumulados hasta la noche. Harry, después de terminar todo, se fue a acostar y durmió profundamente. Soñó que estaba en la sala multipropósitos con Alex y Cho, que lloraban desconsoladamente. Harry no sabía qué hacer. En ese momento, aparecieron Dobby y Winky, mientras Dobby decía "Harry Potter tiene buen corazón, ayuda a la señorita Cho Chang", Winky, al contrario, le decía "Harry Potter debe ayudar a la señorita Alexandra Spence, ella es una buena chica". Pero el sueño se fue desvaneciendo, cambiando por otro que, en una sala oscura, un hombre vestido con capa negra informaba a Harry sobre su muerte y su asesino. Despertó con un dolor en la cicatriz.

Al día siguiente, después de almorzar, Harry fue hasta la sala multipropósito media hora antes de lo que había combinado con Alex. Pocos minutos después, apareció Alex, parecía feliz.

—¡Ah, Harry!, llegaste temprano —dijo ella, pero luego cambió su expresión—. Harry, hoy no practicaremos, solo vine para hablar contigo sobre una cosa muy importante, sobre lo que pasó el domingo pasado, mejor dicho, lo que estuvo a punto de pasar... —Alex estaba nerviosa.

—Sí, yo también, eso que pasó... bueno, yo... —Harry no sabía que decir—. Disculpa.

Se miraron por un rato. Harry pensaba, Alex era una buena amiga y sabía qué decir para alegrarlo, pero Harry parecía ver a Alex más que una amiga. En realidad, no sabía cómo ver a Alex. El chico seguía pensando cuando Ron entró en la sala.

—Harry, quisiera saber si ya terminaste, porque el resto del equipo pregunta cuándo será la primera sesión de entrenamiento.

—Me había olvidado —se disculpó Harry—. Será... el jueves que viene, por la tarde. Voy a ir a ver a Hagrid —le dijo a Alex.

—Bueno, chau —dijo Alex—. Yo me quedaré. Tengo que pensar en muchas cosas.

Harry y Ron salieron dela sala multipropósitos y fueron con Hermione a la cabaña de Hagrid

—Hola —los saludó cuando abrió la puerta—. Me preguntaba cuando vendrían a verme.

—Estábamos ocupados —se disculpó Ron—. Estamos atareados de deberes.

—Pensaba en ir a Hogsmeade —comentó Hagrid—, pero ya que vinieron, me quedaré para que tomemos un té —se dirigió a la chimenea a calentar agua.

—Hagrid, ¿cómo están las cosas entre tú y Madame Maxime? —preguntó Hermione. Hagrid se movió un poco nervioso.

—Eeeeh... me está ayudando en algunos asuntos de la orden.

—¿Descubrieron algo sobre Voldemort? —pregunto Harry ansioso. Ese nombre hizo mover los pelos de la barba de Hagrid.

—No —respondió, pero Harry sabía que no estaba diciendo la verdad.

En ese momento, se escuchó un trueno. Hermione miró por la ventana.

—Tenemos que volver antes que empiece a llover —dijo ella.

Los tres se despidieron de Hagrid y fueron al castillo. Cuando llegaron a la torre de Gryffindor, desató a llover. Alex hacía los deberes rodeada de libros y pergaminos. Se sentaron junto a ella.

—Tengo un montón de deberes acumulados —dijo ella al ver la expresión de asombro de Ron—. Estoy intentando terminarlos.

Después de un rato, cuando oscureció, se fueron a acostar, excepto Alex, que siguió haciendo los deberes. Harry y Ron subieron a sus dormitorios y se acostaron. Harry se durmió enseguida.

Comenzó a soñar. Estaba en una sala circular, cerca de una chimenea sentado en un sillón. Colagusano estaba sentado delante de él.

—Es una suerte tener a alguien de mi propia sangre en Hogwarts —dijo Harry, pero su voz salió diferente—. El problema es que a veces resiste a mi control. Además, ella se está haciendo amiga de Harry Potter, lo que es un gran problema.

—¿Ella consiguió matar a Severus Snape? —preguntó preocupado Colagusano.

—No, resistió controlarse. Se está volviendo más fuerte —Harry se puso de pie y se dio cuenta que estaba más alto—. Pero casi consiguió matar a Harry Potter en su primer día en Hogwarts.

Harry se despertó sobresaltado, le dolía la cicatriz. Se dio cuenta que en el sueño, él era Lord Voldemort. Pero, ¿qué quería decir que alguien de su propia sangre está en Hogwarts?. Pensando, durmió de nuevo.


	5. El secreto de Alex

Capítulo 5: EL SECRETO DE ALEX

A la mañana siguiente, Harry les contó lo que había soñado a Ron, Hermione y Alex cuando estaban desayunando en el gran salón.

—¿Alguien de su propia sangre? —preguntó Hermione intrigada—. ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?

Alex escuchaba todo con cierto nerviosismo y, asustada, derribó su vaso de jugo de calabaza.

—Eeeh... —dijo Alex—, los encuentro en la clase —agarró su mochila y se fue.

—Harry —dijo Ron de repente—, ¿y si el Innombrable tiene algún pariente acá? Alguien que sea de su propia sangre, ¿no?

—¿Pero quién aquí puede tener la sangre de Voldemort? —preguntó Harry.

—¿No será el mago encapuchado que intentó matarte a principio de año? —preguntó Hermione irónicamente.

—Talvez...

El día pasó rápidamente, aunque seguía lloviendo. A las cinco, Harry fue al despacho del profesor Spence a practicar oclumancia. Minutos después, apareció Alex.

—¿Comenzamos? —preguntó alegremente el profesor.

—Sí —respondió Alex. Harry y ella alzaron las varitas—. Legeremens!

— Impedimenta!

—Muy bien, Harry —felicitó el profesor.

Alex alzó su varita y Harry uno tuvo tiempo de alzar la suya cuando ella pronunció:

— Legeremens! —Harry vio cuando estaba en la sala multipropósito con Cho, antes de navidad, debajo de la rama de muérdago, que se acercaba más y más...

— Protego! —gritó Harry y se dio cuenta que estaba tendido en el piso.

—Harry —dijo el profesor ayudándolo a ponerse de pie—, no te estás esforzando.

Harry miró a Alex que se reía disimuladamente. Harry sintió que se ruborizaba, pero sabía que podía confiar en ella.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se levantó muy temprano, porque pensaba en el sueño que había tenido la noche pasada. ¿Quién sería ese pariente de Voldemort?. Esa era la pregunta que lo había abordado toda la noche. "Sea quien sea, debo intentar descubrirlo pronto, porque podría matar a alguien", pensaba Harry mientras bajaba la escalera. Al llegar a la sala común, vio a Ron y a Hermione conversando y al ver a Harry, pararon. Poco después, Ron se puso de pie.

—Harry, estábamos hablando si podías repetir el último sueño, Hermione cree que tal vez encuentre una pista.

—Sí, claro —Harry contó el sueño a sus amigos una vez más.

—Sea quien sea, tiene que tener algo en común con Voldemort —razonó Hermione—. Algo en que sean iguales.

—Y es una mujer, porque Colagusano dijo "ella" —concluyó Ron.

Harry estaba pensando, cuando recordó algo que lo hizo desconfiar.

—¡No! —dijo—, no puede ser ella...

—¿Ella quién? —preguntó Hermione ansiosa.

—Nadie, creo que me equivoqué de persona, ella no podría hacer eso...

Harry se puso de pie y se fue. Estaba decidido a hablar con Dumbledore antes de ir a clase. Fue hasta su despacho, pero antes de abrir la puerta, escuchó voces adentro.

—Tarde o temprano lo descubrirá, Alex —escuchó que decía Dumbledore.

—¿Pero cómo se lo contaré? —dijo la voz de Alex—. Harry no lo entenderá...

Harry se aproximó a la puerta para oír mejor, pero esta se abrió.

—Entra, Harry —dijo Dumbledore amablemente. Estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio y Alex estaba de pie delante de él. Cuando ella lo vio, se asustó—. ¿Querías hablar conmigo?

—Sí, profesor, pero no sabía que estaba ocupado...

—Quédate, yo me tengo que ir —Alex salió del despacho apresuradamente. Cuando ella cerró la puerta, Harry se dirigió hacia Dumbledore.

—¿Qué es lo que no voy a entender? —preguntó Harry desconcertado.

—Luego lo descubrirás —respondió amablemente—. ¿Qué me querías hablar?

Harry se arrepintió de haber ido. Se dio cuenta que contando a Dumbledore no descubriría nada.

—Nada —dijo tímidamente—. Disculpe por molestarlo.

Salió del despacho y fue hasta el patio, donde se encontró con Ron, Hermione y Alex. Al cabo de un rato, tocó el timbre y fueron hasta el aula de la profesora McGonagall.

La semana pasó lentamente. El sábado de mañana tuvieron entrenamiento de Quidditch. Por la tarde, cuando los cuatro estaban conversando en el patio, Malfoy se les acercó y mirando a Alex, hizo una reverencia.

—Mi padre me contó quién realmente eres, Spence —dijo Malfoy. Alex estaba como petrificada, mirándolo con gran horror—. O debo decir "Lady Riddle" —dijo irónicamente. Y riéndose, se fue, seguido por Crabbe y Goyle.

Alex, furiosa, se fue al castillo atropellando todo y a todos. Harry, Ron y Hermione quedaron desconcertados delante de la actitud de Malfoy.

—¿Qué quiso decir con "Lady Riddle"? —preguntó Ron.

Harry no lo escuchó. Corrió hacia el castillo para buscar a Alex. Sabía que ella no estaría en la sala común o en el gran salón, sino que la encontraría en la sala multipropósitos.

Y así era. Estaba sentada en un rincón, con la cara escondida entre los brazos.

—¿Por qué Malfoy te llamó de "Lady Riddle"? —preguntó Harry, fulminando a Alex con la mirada. Ella levantó la cabeza y miró a Harry.

—Porque es un idiota y no tiene nada que hacer —contestó malhumorada. Le temblaba el labio inferior de rabia, murmurando cosas. Harry no se confió de esa explicación. Alex se levantó y salió de la sala, luego, Harry también.

—¡Harry! —le gritó Hermione cuando Harry volvió al patio—. Estuve pensando en ese pariente de Voldemort.

—Yo también —dijo Harry.

—¿Se te ha ocurrido quién puede ser? —preguntó Ron.

—Sí, pero luego me di cuenta de que no puede ser ella.

—Yo no tengo nada contra ella, pero yo opino que es Alex —dijo Ron serio.

—Yo también creí eso, pero, ¿cómo puede ser ella?

—Bueno, mira, no le gusta que hablemos de Voldemort, sabe hablar pársel, no sabemos nada sobre su restante familia y está el hecho que Malfoy la llamó "Lady Riddle" —razonó Hermione.

—Sin nombrar que dijo que no sabía jugar al ajedrez mágico —dijo Ron—. Al principio perdió como 2 veces, pero luego de veinte minutos, me ganó 8 veces. Es estratégica como el Innombrable y es muy inteligente... no tanto como Hermione —añadió al ver la cara de la chica.

—Pero si fuera ella —razonó Harry—, ¿qué hace en Gryffindor? Si realmente tuviera algún parentesco con Voldemort, estaría en Slytherin...

—Eso también lo pensé —dijo Hermione—. Ella me contó que el sombrero seleccionador estuvo a punto de mandarla a Slytherin, pero no lo hizo.

En ese momento, algo se movió tras ellos tan rápido que Harry solo divisó un par de ojos azules que luego desaparecieron.

—¡Alex! —exclamó Harry corriendo tras ella.

Harry la persiguió hasta la sala común de Gryffindor, que estaba ocupada por unos pocos alumnos. Cuando ella fue a subir al dormitorio de las chicas, Harry la tomó de un brazo.

—¡Ah, Harry! Yo, yo, yo est... estaba yendo para mi habitación —balbuceó Alex.

—Alex, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Harry con calma.

—¡No!, no estoy bien —gritó—. Yo no soy... ¿por qué dijeron que yo era su pariente? Yo no soy nada de él, de Voldemort, ni siquiera su hija... —ella parecía alterada.

Esa última palabra hizo que Harry se diera cuenta de lo que sus amigos habían dicho. Él la miró, en cambio, ella miraba hacia el suelo.

—¿Por qué no nos contaste? Somos tus amigos... —dijo Harry. No podía creerlo, Alex era hija de Lord Voldemort, el asesino de sus padres.

—No quería que dejaran de ser mis amigos, y además para mí él ya no es mi padre y nunca lo fue...

—Pero esa noche, a principio de año, fuiste tú...

—No, no fui yo... sí, era mi cuerpo, pero estaba siendo controlada por él —farfulló Alex. Harry soltó su brazo—. Te lo iba a contar...

—¿Y por qué no me lo contaste entonces? —preguntó Harry.

—Es que tenía miedo, miedo de que ustedes se enojaran conmigo, principalmente tú —confesó con tristeza—, y dejaran de ser mis amigos.

—¿Por qué? ¿Pensaste que nosotros te íbamos a culpar por los actos de tu padre? —preguntó Harry incrédulo.

—Sí...

—Pero tú no tienes la culpa del padre que tienes...

—¡PERO POR MI CULPA CASI TE MATAN EN LA PRIMERA NOCHE AQUÍ EN HOGWARTS! —gritó Alex. Los alumnos que estaban en la sala común la miraron curiosos.

Harry no sabía que decir, Alex no tenía la culpa de lo que había hecho aquél día. Había sido usada por su propio padre para matarlo. En ese momento entraron Hermione y Ron.

Alex los miró por un instante y luego se fue a su dormitorio. Harry, Ron y Hermione se sentaron cerca de la chimenea. Harry pensaba en mil cosas al mismo tiempo.

—Todavía no creo que es ella —dijo Ron, que, junto a Hermione, había escuchado todo—. Bueno, siempre supe que era media rara.

—¡Ron! —lo retó Hermione—. Ella no tiene culpa del padre que tiene.

—Pero ella casi mató a Harry...

—Pero no era su intención —dijo Hermione enojada.

Después de un rato, oscureció y todos se fueron a acostar. Harry se quedó pensando en lo que había pasado esa tarde. Harry escuchó un ruido proveniente de la sala común. Se levantó y bajó lentamente por las escaleras. Vio a Alex en una mesa rodeada de libros y pergaminos. Ella dormía sobre un deber de pociones.

—Alex —susurró Harry—, despiértate.

Alex se despertó de un salto.

—Después se agrega ortigas... —dijo soñolienta, luego miró a Harry, que sonreía—. ¡Ah, Harry! Creo que me dormí... —Alex bostezó y dejó de lado el deber.

—¿Todavía no terminaste los deberes? —preguntó Harry.

—No, tengo la costumbre de dejar todos los deberes para hacerlos después.

Harry sonrió de nuevo, sabía que él mismo tenía esa costumbre. Alex juntó los libros y los pergaminos en la mochila.

—Buenas noches —dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Harry y se fue a su dormitorio.

Harry, que se había puesto colorado, fue hacia su dormitorio sonriendo.

En el último sábado de octubre se realizaría el partido de Quidditch. Unos días antes, Alex había recibido de regalo de sus abuelos una Nimbus 2000. Malfoy seguía llamándola de "Lady Riddle" y ella siempre estuvo a punto de echarle algún maleficio, pero siempre Harry, Ron o Hermione impedían.

Cerca de las once, todo el colegio se dirigía al campo de Quidditch. Harry, Ron y Alex agarraron sus escobas y fueron hasta los vestuarios, donde los esperaba el resto del equipo.

—Eeeeh... —comenzó Harry, sin saber que decir—. Espero que juguemos un buen partido.

Salieron al campo, donde Madam Hooch esperaba a los equipos con su escoba en la mano. Pidió que los capitanes de los dos equipos se dieran la mano, Harry, de mala gana, le dio la mano al capitán del equipo de Slytherin.

—Cuando suene el silbato —dijo Madam Hooch—. Tres… dos… uno… ¡Ya!

Los catorce jugadores se elevaron por el aire. Harry aguzó la vista en busca de la snitch.

—La Quaffle es tomada por Ginny Weasley, de Gryffindor, que es pasada a Colin Creevey y de vuelta a Ginny y… Slytherin toma la Quaffle…

El nuevo comentarista era Dicky Lyon, un alumno de tercero de Ravenclaw. Mientras, Harry rodeaba el campo en busca de la snitch cuando una bludger iba directamente hacia él. Alex pasó como un rayo con el bate en la mano, pronta para mandar la bludger contra Slytherin. Harry vio que la pelota iba hacia Malfoy, pero este consiguió desviarla.

—¡Mira hacia donde pegas esa pelota, "Lady Riddle"! —gritó Malfoy.

—¡Cállate o sino…! —pero Alex se calló cuando otra bludger iba hacia Ginny. Alex fue a toda velocidad hacia allá.

Harry seguía recorriendo el campo cuando Slytherin marcó un tanto.

—Gryffindor está en posesión de la Quaffle, Katie Bell vuela veloz hacia el aro —decía Dicky Lyon—, Katie se la pasa a Ginny. El guardián de Slytherin intenta… la Quaffle pasa a su lado y… ¡Tanto para Gryffindor!

Los gritos de los de Gryffindor llenaron el aire. Harry divisó algo dorado cerca del aro de Slytherin. Él y Malfoy se lanzaron hacia la snitch, Malfoy iba a unos metros adelante que él, pero Alex le lanzó una bludger que le acertó en la cara.

—¡Otro tanto para Slytherin! —gritó Dicky en ese momento.

Mientras, Harry daba todo de sí para atrapar la snitch, que estaba apenas a unos metros de distancia. Estiró el brazo, Malfoy volaba a su lado, le sangraba la nariz y estaba de pésimo humor.

—Cuando vea a tu novia... —susurró Malfoy a Harry.

—¡¿Qué harás, Malfoy?! —gritó Alex golpeando otra bludger contra Malfoy, que le pegó en el brazo. Harry avanzó unos metros más y sus dedos se cerraron en torno de la snitch.

—¡Harry Potter atrapó la snitch! —gritó Dicky—. ¡Gryffindor ganó por ciento sesenta a veinte!

Cuando bajaron a tierra, Alex abrazó a Harry tan fuerte que casi no lo dejaba respirar.

—¡ Lo conseguimos! —dijo Alex, sonriendo—. ¡Ganamos a Slytherin!


	6. Harry y Alex

Capítulo 6: HARRY Y ALEX

El día siguiente era Halloween; los cuatro fueron al gran salón para desayunar. Los profesores estaban decorándolo para la fiesta de la noche con murciélagos vivos y las grandes calabazas de Hagrid flotaban en el aire. Por la tarde, Harry fue a la sala multipropósitos para practicar oclumancia, Alex ya estaba allá.

—Gran partido el de ayer, ¿no? —dijo ella cuando Harry entró—. Fuiste excelente.

—Si no fuera por ti, no hubiera atrapado la snitch.

—Malfoy se merecía aquellas bludger, por todo lo que ha hecho —Alex sonrió.

Luego de otra sesión de oclumancia, Harry y Alex volvieron a la sala común.

—Harry, el próximo fin de semana es la primera excursión a Hogsmeade —dijo Ron.

—¿Por qué se han tardado tanto con las excursiones? —preguntó Seamus sentado al lado de un montón de libros que escondían a Hermione.

—No lo sé, capaz que hubo problemas en el pueblo —supuso Hermione.

—Nada de eso, lo que sucede es que abrirán una nueva tienda —respondió Lavender, que estaba sentada al lado de Seamus—. Es lo que comentan.

Después de un rato, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Alex se dirigieron al gran salón, pero, en el camino encontraron a Peeves, el poltergeist, flotando en el aire.

—Hola, Peeves —saludó Harry cauteloso.

—¡Mira si no es Potter cara de pote y sus amigos!

—Cállate, Peeves —lo retó Alex—. Precisamos ir al gran salón.

—¡Oh! Nueva alumna... —Peeves sonrió maliciosamente—. No te he dado mis bienvenidas —y diciendo eso, Peeves desapareció por el corredor.

—Vamos —dio Hermione—, antes que te haga algo.

Cuando llegaron al gran salón, todos los alumnos ya estaban allí. Cuando comenzaron a servirse, empezaron a charlar.

—Ya estoy impaciente para conocer el pueblo —dijo Alex alegremente.

—Sí, te va a encantar —dijo Parvati—. ¿No es verdad, Ron? —Ron estaba pensativo, con la mirada distante—. ¡Ron! —llamó—. ¿Qué tienes?

—Quiero saber por dónde anda Ginny, no la veo hace horas...

—Hace un par de horas estaba en el corredor —comentó Alex—, estaba de la mano con un muchacho de Ravenclaw, creo que se llama Anthony Goldestein.

Ron se atragantó con un pedazo de torta que estaba comiendo.

—¡¿Con quién?! —consiguió preguntar.

Alex, volviendo a concentrarse en su comida, no respondió.

En el medio de la noche, Harry despertó. No supo bien porque, agarró su capa de invisibilidad y salió por el retrato.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —preguntó la Dama Gorda. Harry no respondió.

Sus piernas lo impulsaban a algún lugar, pero no le importaba. Estaba recordando. En ese mismo día, quince años antes, Lord Voldemort había matado a sus padres. Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba caminando a la orilla del lago. Se sentó y quedó contemplando el agua, negra como el cielo. Tomó una piedra y la tiró en el lago.

—¿Quién está ahí? —dijo una voz detrás de él. Silenciosamente, Harry dio media vuelta y vio a Alex.

—Soy yo —contestó Harry sacándose la capa y poniéndose de pie.

—¿Tienes una capa de invisibilidad? —preguntó ella fascinada—. Siempre quise tener una, pero...

Pero no pudo terminar porque escucharon un ruido. Alguien se acercaba. Harry agarró a Alex por un brazo y la escondió debajo de la capa junto con él. Argus Filch y la señora Norris se acercaban a ellos. Alex se aferró al brazo de Harry con cierto nerviosismo.

—¿Dónde están, tesoro? —preguntó Filch a su gata.

La señora Norris maulló, mirando hacia donde estaban ellos. El corazón les latía rápidamente. ¿Y si Filch los descubría?. El celador, dando un último vistazo al lago, se alejó lentamente. Alex soltó un profundo suspiro, pero del nerviosismo, tropezó con una piedra y chocó contra Harry y ambos cayeron ruidosamente al piso.

Filch dio media vuelta y volvió corriendo. Quedó parado frente al lago. Su pie estaba a unos centímetros del rostro de Harry.

—¿Quién está ahí? —preguntó Filch. Si él daba un paso más, chocaría con ellos. Estuvo parado allí el tiempo que a Harry le pareció una eternidad. Luego, dudoso, volvió al castillo seguido por la señora Norris.

Harry miró a Alex que estaba encima de él.

—Discúlpame —susurró ella—. Por mi culpa casi nos ve.

—Pero no nos vio... —su rostro estaba tan cerca del de Alex que podía sentir su respiración. El corazón de Harry latía apresuradamente los dos se miraron a los ojos y Harry se acercó un poco más hasta que sus labios se rozaron en los de Alex. Primero se besaron tímidamente, pero luego sus bocas se buscaron con más intensidad. Él pasó la mano por la cintura de Alex. El corazón del chico latió con fuerza cuando ella pasó la mano por el pecho del chico. Entonces, bruscamente, ella se separó de él.

—Disculpa, Harry, no puedo hacerlo —se puso de pie, se sacó la capa y se la devolvió a Harry.

—Alex... —comenzó Harry, pero ella ya se diera vuelta para irse.

Él se quedó parado, mirando como ella se alejaba lentamente hacia el castillo. Harry se sentía torturado por emociones que jamás imaginara que existieran. Una extraña mezcla de deseo, culpa y adrenalina recorría sus venas. En ese instante, descubrió que estaba enamorado por Alex.

Al día siguiente, Harry se dio cuenta que Alex evitaba mirarlo a los ojos. En la clase de pociones, Alex se equivocó varias veces. Cuando sonó el timbre del recreo, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Alex salieron al patio.

—¿Qué te pasa, Alex? —preguntó Hermione preocupada—. Desde hoy de mañana andas media extraña.

—Nada —contestó ella—. Me entreveré un poco, solo eso.

—Hermione tiene razón, ¿verdad, Harry? ¡Harry! —llamó Ron al ver que este no le contestaba.

—Eeeeh... ¿de qué hablan? —preguntó Harry.

—¿Qué le pasa a ustedes dos? —preguntó Hermione frunciendo el ceño.

—Nada —contestaron Harry y Alex al unísono.

Al mediodía, fueron a almorzar en el gran salón. Mientras comía, Harry notó que Alex lo miraba. Cuando él la miró, ella se puso colorada y desvió la mirada. Hermione miró a Harry, luego a Alex y de nuevo a Harry y exclamó:

—¡Ah!... entendí —Ron la miró perplejo—. ¿No te diste cuenta? —le preguntó.

—¿De qué? —preguntó Ron sin entender.

—Nada —contestó.

Terminaron de comer y salieron al patio. Hermione comenzó a leer "Los Encantamientos Avanzados", Alex se sentó a su lado, mientras Ron conversaba con Harry.

—Harry, podríamos entrenar más seguido, ¿no? —preguntó Ron.

—Claro, lo que sucede es que no he... tenido tiempo —comenzó Harry—, tiempo para organizarme.

—¡Mentira! —dijo Hermione—. Oh, Harry, confía en nosotros, dinos que te sucede.

—Bueno... yo estoy... —miró a Alex, nervioso—, nervioso —puntualizó—. Por los exámenes.

Hermione alzó las cejas y siguió leyendo. Ron, en cambio, sonrió.

—Harry, te estás volviendo como Hermione.

Harry esforzó una sonrisa y luego miró a Alex, ella sonrió. Al cabo de un rato, tocó el timbre de comienzo de la clase de la tarde. A la hora de la cena, un sobre aterrizó frente a Harry silenciosamente, había venido volando de alguna parte. Harry abrió el sobre y leyó:

Harry: preciso hablar contigo ¿puede ser hoy, en el mismo lugar y a la misma hora? Es importante, Alex.

Harry miró a Alex, que conversaba con Ginny, pero ella se detuvo al darse que Harry la miraba. Harry asintió y ella sonrió.

Por la medianoche, Harry agarró su capa y se dirigió silenciosamente hacia el lago. Después de unos minutos apareció Alex.

—Disculpa la demora —explicó Alex cuando Harry se sacó la capa—. Filch casi me ve.

Harry sonrió, feliz por estar a solas de nuevo con Alex.

—¿Qué es eso tan importante? —preguntó Harry nervioso.

—Voldemort quiere matar a Dumbledore, a Snape y a ti. Intentó usarme la noche pasada para hacerlo, pero yo...

—¿Intentaste matarme la noche pasada? —interrumpió Harry incrédulo.

—No, Voldemort intentó controlarme, por eso vine aquí ayer, para estar lejos de cualquiera por si él lo conseguía. Ahora que sabe que yo no puedo matarte, usará a otra persona.

—¿No puedes matarme? ¿Por qué? —preguntó Harry. Alex se puso colorada.

—Porque... yo... porque eres mi... amigo —Alex parecía nerviosa y se puso más colorada aún.

Algo se movió tras ellos. Alex y Harry sacaron las varitas.

—Potter y su "novia" de nuevo aquí —dijo una voz bien conocida—. Esperen a que se entere la profesora McGonagall...

Malfoy apareció de la oscuridad. Su insignia de prefecto brillaba a la luz de la luna.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le espetó Harry.

—Estoy haciendo mi ronda —respondió —. Sabía que vendrían de nuevo. Ayer, vi a esa Spence y avisé a Filch, pero no sabía que venía a encontrarse contigo, Potter —Malfoy sonrió irónico—. A propósito, ¿qué pasó bajo la capa después que Filch se fue? Porque la "Lady" se fue sonriendo...

—¡No te importa! —le gritó enojada Alex. Alzó su varita—. Petrif...

Pero unos ruidos de pasos la interrumpieron. Malfoy sonrió con sorna. Filch se acercó a ellos.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —preguntó.

—Yo estaba haciendo mi ronda cuando los vi —señaló con el dedo hacia donde estaban Harry y Alex, pero no había nadie, o eso parecía.

Cuando Malfoy había dado vuelta la cara para hablar con Filch, Harry había tomado a Alex por el brazo y luego se habían tapado con la capa. Acto después se dirigieron a la sala común.

—Eso fue por poco —suspiró Alex cuando llegaron.

—Por muy poco —concluyó Harry.

Se acercaba la navidad. Hogwarts estaba cubierto de nieve y el cielo nublado. La ida a Hogsmeade había sido divertida donde abrieron una discoteca donde los muchachos del pueblo y de Hogwarts iban a bailar y a divertirse. Cuando la profesora McGonagall pasó el día anterior haciendo la lista de quién se quedaría en Hogwarts para navidad, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Alex fueron los únicos de Gryffindor que se anotaron. Así que tenían la torre de Gryffindor solo para ellos. Cosa que dejó a Ron y a Harry locos, porque Hermione ya había empezado a estudiar para los exámenes y gritaba cosas como: Que la desconcentraban, o hacían mucho ruido o "por qué no están estudiando". Lo peor de todo es que Alex estaba de acuerdo y también los martirizaban. Harry y Ron, en cambio no querían saber nada de estudiar, lo que hacían era quedarse jugando al ajedrez mágico (Ron ya iba ganado 20 veces) o hablar de Quidditch.

En la mañana de navidad, Harry y Ron despertaron con los gritos de Alex y Hermione:

—¡Despierten! —dijo Alex corriendo las cortinas de la cama de Harry—. Ya es navidad, ¡vamos!

—¡Feliz navidad! —dijo Hermione entrando en el cuarto —. ¿Todavía no se vistieron?

Hermione y Alex salieron del cuarto de los chicos hacia el dormitorio de las chicas.

—No tenemos paz ni en navidad —comentó Ron.

—Sí, pero mira el lado positivo —dijo Harry señalando las pilas de regalos que estaban sobre sus camas.

Harry y Ron se abalanzaron sobre ellos y los desenvolvieron a toda velocidad. Harry había recibido de Hagrid una bolsa de dulces, un llavero con una auténtica snitch de parte de Ron, un libro que se llamaba "Las criaturas más extrañas del mundo mágico" con una linda tarjeta de parte de Hermione, el suéter tradicional de la señora Weasley (azul con franjas verdes) y sus pasteles caseros. También le regalaron un amuleto, que era de Alex (según ella daba buena suerte) y de Lupin y de la Orden, un libro de aspecto muy raro y viejo que se titulaba: "Necronomicon". Sin olvidar el de Fred y George: un recipiente con un líquido viscoso que cuando lo abrió, tenía un olor a bacalao. En la carta decía que era algo que te colocabas y servía como protector anti—llamas. En ese momento, Alex entró en el cuarto corriendo y abrazó a Harry.

—Gracias por el regalo, Harry —dijo ella cuando lo soltó—. Me encantó el libro. ¿Cómo sabías me gustan los poemas?

—Lo supuse —dijo Harry colorado por aquél repentino abrazo. Ron, al ver la cara de su amigo, salió de la habitación con la excusa de que tenía hambre.

—¿Y te gustó mi regalo? —comentó Alex nerviosa al darse cuenta que estaba a solas con Harry.

—Sí —hubo un silencio incómodo entre ellos—. ¿Es verdad que da buena suerte? —preguntó Harry para romper el silencio.

—Bueno, al que le compré me dio que sí, que lo picó un escorpión negro y se salvó sin ningún remedio —respondió Alex encogiéndose de hombros.

Alex se había sentado en la cama al lado de Harry; Harry aprovechó para acercarse a ella. Alex, por su cuenta, también se aproximó; estaban a menos de medio centímetro. Harry la besó nervioso, pero quería sentir aquello que sentía cuando estaba con ella, con las emociones explotando como fuegos artificiales. En ese momento apareció Dobby, al principio los muchachos no se dieron cuenta de ese intruso, pero luego escucharon unos ruidos de pasos. Alex, ruborizada, empujó a Harry y salió corriendo hacia su habitación. Harry maldijo por lo bajo y de mal humor miró hacia el elfo.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó.

—Es que Dobby pensó, señor, en traerle su regalo de navidad personalmente —dijo el elfo asustado por la expresión de Harry—. Disculpe a Dobby, señor, no quería interrumpir...

—Olvídalo —dijo Harry y cambió su expresión. "Dobby no tenía la intención de nada"

—Aquí tiene su regalo Harry Potter —dijo alargando una mano y dándole una bufanda, con un gorro y guantes de lana hechos por el elfo.

—Gracias, no sé qué decir... —tartamudeó Harry e inmediatamente recordó que él también le había comprado algo al elfo—. Toma, sé cuánto te gusta tejer, entonces pensé en comprarte esto —dijo entregándole un kit para tejer un manual y agujas.

Dobby se puso a llorar de la emoción, mientras decía cosas como "es tan gentil" o "es muy bueno, señor". Cinco minutos después, Dobby entre llantos se fue y Harry lo acompañó hasta el retrato.

—¿Qué pasó, Harry? —preguntó Hermione bajando las escaleras del cuarto de las chicas—. Vi a Alex nerviosa, ¿volvieron a besarse? —Harry miró desconcertado a su amiga.

—¿Cómo sabes?

—Deduje —respondió—. Bueno, Harry, es tan obvio. No sé cómo Ron todavía no se dio cuenta...

Harry sonrió.


	7. El Necronomicon

Capítulo 7: EL NECRONOMICON

Los cuatro muchachos pasaron esta cena de navidad como ninguna otra. La mesa de Gryffindor estaba vacía, excepto por ellos. El techo encantado del gran salón estaba nublado y caía nieve mágica. No había mucha gente, 3 a 5 alumnos en cada mesa.

—Buenas noches —saludó Dumbledore poniéndose de pie—. Tengo un anuncio que creo que a los presentes les agradará —sonrió—. Se abrirá de nuevo el Club de Duelos de Magos...

La noticia fue recibida con aplausos, a Harry y a Ron les encantó y estaban ansiosos para comenzar.

—La fecha y hora estarán en los carteles de anuncios de las casas —continuó—. Les enseñará el profesor Spence con una persona que ha venido a Hogwarts a visitarnos: Dan William, el ganador más joven de los Duelos de Magos Internacional —al decir eso, un mago joven de unos 25 años se aproximó. Era rubio y por alguna extraña razón tenía los ojos color rubí—. Él los ayudará y les enseñará nuevos trucos y encantamientos.

Luego de cenar, volvieron a la torre de Gryffindor.

—Una cena magnífica —comentó Ron alegremente.

—¿Van a entrar en el club de duelo? —preguntó Alex.

—¡Claro! —exclamó Ron—. Mientras que no la dé Lockhart, todo bien.

Terminadas las vacaciones de navidad, Hogwarts regresó a su bochincheo habitual. En la tarde del martes, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Alex se dirigieron a la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Al final de la clase, el profesor Spence informó:

—En la próxima clase estudiaremos los libros malditos. Entre ellos, el Necronomicon.

—¿Y qué nos puede hacer un libro? —preguntó Seamus irónico.

—Hay libros que contienen mucha magia negra. Ustedes tienen que estar prevenidos a ellos —dijo el profesor Spence.

En ese momento, tocó el timbre y los cuatro fueron al patio.

—El libro que te envió Lupin, ¿no es el Necronomicon? —preguntó Hermione a Harry mientras caminaban.

—Tienes razón —dijo Harry deteniéndose súbitamente haciendo que Alex chocara con él—. Pero creo que es una imitación del original.

—¿Por qué Lupin te mandaría la imitación de un libro maldito? —preguntó Ron.

Después de unos minutos, tocó el timbre y fueron a la clase de transformaciones. Por la noche, Harry buscó desesperadamente el libro en su baúl. Lo encontró en el fondo y lo colocó encima de su cama y lo intentó abrir. Parecía que las hojas y las tapas estaban pegadas.

—¿Qué haces, Harry? —preguntó Ron entrando en el dormitorio.

—Intentando abrir este libro —gruñó Harry, esforzándose para abrirlo—. Creo que no es una imitación.

—Déjame probar —Ron agarró el libro e intentó con todas sus fuerzas. Al cabo de un rato, Ron estaba tan colorado como su pelo por el esfuerzo—. Olvídalo, Harry, no da para abrir esa cosa. Además, el profesor Spence dijo que está maldito, es mejor que continúe cerrado.

—Hola —saludó Neville entrando en el cuarto—. ¿Qué están haciendo?

—Queremos abrir ese libro —contestó Harry señalando el Necronomicon.

—¿Puedo ayudar? —se ofreció Neville—. No parece difícil.

—Sí, pero ya intentamos todo y no abre —explicó Ron.

Neville se sentó sobre la cama y comenzó a forcejear, pero de repente, como si el libro lo hubiera quemado, lo soltó.

—Ese libro está vivo... —musitó el muchacho.

Al otro día, Harry se despertó muy cansado. Había pasado toda la noche pensando ¿Por qué no podía abrir el libro? ¿Por qué Lupin se lo había regalado? Esas respuestas sabía que las iba a tener cuando supiera de qué se trataba el libro.

En la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras de esa mañana, el profesor explicó:

—Hay libros que tienen mucho poder oscuro. Entre todos los libros, el más poderoso es el Necronomicon. Su historia es muy larga, puesto que ha sido escrito a principios de la humanidad mágica. Pero como no estamos en clase de historia, vamos hablar de lo que nos interesa.

"El Necronomicon o Necro—Omicon, según los muggles, es el libro hecho, supuestamente, por el Diablo. Pero no es verdad —continuó—, la verda...

—¿Por qué se dice que tiene que ver con el Diablo? —interrumpió Parvati Patil.

—Buena pregunta, se dice que es por el signo que contiene el libro en su portada o tapa —explicó sonriendo.

—¿Qué signo? —preguntó Terry Boot.

El profesor se acercó a la pizarra y con un movimiento de su varita hizo que se dibujara una estrella de seis puntas. Harry estaba escuchando todo con atención.

—Este es el signo del Satanás o Diablo —dijo el profesor—, o de la divinidad, pero eso es solo para los muggles. Volviendo al tema, ese signo y ese libro son, en realidad, del brujo oscuro más famoso de todos: Edward Kelly —dijo. Con un movimiento de su varita, hizo aparecer un retrato de un mago viejo con una ropa negra medieval—. Se dice que este libro es más poderoso que el Innombrable.

Algunos alumnos se estremecieron al oír aquello. Hubo algunos cuchicheos nerviosos.

—No puede un libro ser más poderoso que el Innombrable —dijo Ron.

—Claro que sí, Weasley, ya que contiene los mayores poderes de la Necromancia —siguió el profesor—. Por ese motivo, el libro no puede ser abierto, excepto por alguien que sea un Necrófago.

—¿Qué es la Necromancia? —preguntó Dean Thomas.

—Necromancia deriva del griego nekro , cadáver y mancia , profecía. Los Necrófagos son personas que tienen el poder de invocar los muertos. Se cree que, cuando morimos, recibimos toda la sabiduría del presente y del futuro. Resumiendo, la Necromancia es la predicción del futuro a través de los muertos.

—¿Y qué contiene ese libro? —preguntó Lavender Brown.

—Hechizos, maleficios, encantamientos, pociones. Las más terribles existentes...

—Harry, tira ese libro a la basura —dijo Ron, después que tocó el timbre y caminaban hacia el patio—. Ese libro es lo peor que pueda existir...

—No me extrañaría si Voldemort estuviera tras él —dijo Alex—. Creo que es el único que puede abrirlo.

—Voldemort talvez lo esté buscándolo —razonó Hermione—. La orden pensó que el libro estaría más seguro contigo aquí en Hogwarts y también si tiene artes oscuras, como no lo va a querer. Yo no sabía que todavía se realizaba la Necromancia...

—Bueno, yo opino que no debemos tirarlo ni hacerle nada —dijo Harry—. Capaz que Dumbledore pueda explicarnos lo que sucede.

—¡Claro! Quién más que Dumbledore para explicarnos eso —exclamó Ron.

—Me gustaría saber cuáles son esos hechizos y maleficios que hay en ese libro —dijo Alex emocionada—. Talvez sean suficientemente poderosos para matar Voldemort.

Sus amigos la miraron extrañados, pero sabían que ella tenía razón.

Y llegara marzo. En la mañana del sábado, Harry, Ron y Alex se dirigieron al campo e Quidditch para otro entrenamiento antes del partido contra Hufflepuff. Los vestuarios estaban completamente vacíos.

—Voy a llamar a los otros jugadores —dijo Ron, dejando a Alex y a Harry a solas.

—¿Cuál será el programa de entrenamiento de hoy, señor capitán? —preguntó Alex irónicamente.

Harry sacó de su bolsillo un plano del campo de Quidditch y lo colocó encima de una mesa cercana. Alex se puso al lado de Harry para ver el plano.

—Estaba pensando en que tu o Seamus cuidaran los aros para evitar que Hufflepuff marque tantos —dijo Harry deslizando el dedo por el plano.

—Pero también tenemos que impedir que los bateadores de Hufflepuff les acierte a los jugadores de nuestro equipo y también podemos...

Harry observaba a Alex, que explicaba animadamente apuntando varios lugares en el plano.

—¿Qué opinas? —dijo ella, dándose vuelta para mira a Harry tan rápidamente que sus rostros quedaros a pocos centímetros de distancia. El corazón del chico latía con fuerza.

—Alex... —murmuró él.

—Shhh... No digas nada —dijo Alex colocando un dedo en los labios de Harry, luego, lo sacó, acercándose más. El estómago de Harry se le revolvía de nerviosismo, el corazón latiendo rápidamente.

Se acercaron más. Se besaron nerviosos, pero bien dentro de ellos lo estaban deseando hacerlo hace tiempo. El beso era tibio. Alex pasó sus manos por los hombros de Harry mientras él la abrazaba por la cintura. Harry podía sentir el corazón de la chica latir apresuradamente. A él no le importaba de quién ella era hija, sino en lo que ellos estaban disfrutando en aquél momento. Nadie iba a interrumpir, a no ser...

—Harry, el resto del equipo vie... —había aparecido Ron. Cuando ellos se dieron cuenta que Ron los miraba con curiosidad, se separaron rápidamente, ruborizados. Harry, por un leve instante, se debatió si debía o no matar a su amigo, pero se contuvo. Ron los miraba boquiabierto—. Ustedes dos...

En ese momento entró el resto del equipo y Ron no pudo terminar la frase. Harry, medio nervioso, comenzó a explicar el programa de entrenamiento de ese día con Ron dirigiéndole miradas extrañas.

Por la tarde, Harry hacía los deberes, mientras Ron y Hermione susurraban algo y Harry consiguió captar algunas palabras.

—Yo los vi, Hermione.

—¿Recién te diste cuenta?

—¿Y cómo sabías si no los viste?

—Es obvio

En ese momento, Alex bajó las escaleras del dormitorio de las chicas. Ron y Hermione se callaron, aunque Ron intentaba no sonreír.

—¿De qué hablan? —preguntó Alex a ellos.

—De que deberíamos hablar hoy con Dumbledore sobre el Necronomicon —contestó Hermione rápidamente mientras golpeaba a Ron por debajo de la mesa. Alex los miró dudando, preguntándose si era verdad. Harry dejó los deberes de lado.

—Voy a buscar el libro e iremos —dijo, poniéndose de pie.

Mientras caminaban al despacho de los profesores, Harry tuvo la extraña sensación de que los estaban vigilando. Al llegar, Alex golpeó la puerta y la profesora McGonagall atendió.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó.

—Precisamos hablar con el profesor Dumbledore —dijo Hermione.

—Está en la cabaña de Hagrid —dijo frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Por qué?

—Por un asunto importante —contestó Harry.

—Gracias —dijo Alex.

Mientras caminaban hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, Hermione observaba a Harry y a Alex, que evitaban mirarse. En el camino, Ron se detuvo, mirando hacia el bosque prohibido.

—¿Qué es aquello? —preguntó apuntando algo entre los árboles.

—Yo no veo nada —dijo Harry.

—Deben ser las criaturas el bosque —dijo Hermione.

De repente, una sombra se movió entre los pastos.

—Yo también vi —dijo Alex preocupada.

—Ya les dije, deben ser... —comenzó Hermione, pero se calló al ver algo moviéndose entre las ramas de los árboles.

—Vamos a ver lo que es —apremió Harry a los otros, Alex, asustada, tomó el brazo de Harry y este se puso nervioso.

—¡Harry! —gritó Ron—. Creo que lo vi por aquí.

—¿Dónde? —le preguntó Harry sacando la varita.

—Por aquí —dijo Ron señalando una parte que no había árboles.

Se estaban aproximando al extraño con las varitas alzadas. En ese instante vieron un destello de luz blanca, cegadora. El suelo desaparecía bajo sus pies y todo daba vueltas delante de sus ojos...


	8. La batalla comenzó

Capítulo 8: LA BATALLA COMENZÓ

Harry despertó con un agudo y punzante dolor en su cicatriz. Delante de él estaban los preocupados rostros de Ron, Hermione y Alex.

—Al fin despertaste —dijo Alex.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Harry.

—No lo sabemos —murmuró Hermione—. Solo que estábamos en el bosque prohibido y luego nos despertamos aquí.

Harry se levantó, estaba en una sala grande, con paredes, techo y piso de piedra y una puerta de roble vieja como un calabozo. Harry se acercó a ella, posó su mano en el picaporte y la abrió. La otra habitación era extensa y más fría que la anterior. El grito de un ave hizo a los chicos estremecerse. Una serpiente apareció, los observó por un instante y se retiró serpenteante. A lo lejos, silbó algo pero Harry entendió lo que decía: "Amo, ya han despertado".

—Yo vi esa serpiente en algún lugar —dijo Alex nerviosa, que también había escuchado lo que había dicho la serpiente.

—Yo también, es Nagini —dijo Harry—. La serpiente de Voldemort.

—¿Qué hará aquí? —preguntó Ron.

—No lo sé, solamente... —comenzó Harry.

—...que él esté aquí —terminó Alex.

—Entonces, ¿qué esperamos? —se extrañó Hermione—. Vamos a huir de aquí.

—Pero, ¿por qué? —preguntó Ron.

—Ron, razona, si la serpiente sabe que ya estamos aquí (porque es obvio que lo planeó todo) le irá a avisar a su amo —razonó Hermione.

—Tienes razón —dijo Harry corriendo hacia la puerta de la habitación anterior.

—Esperen, ¿por qué Voldemort nos trajo aquí? —preguntó Alex corriendo tras Harry.

—¿No es obvio? —dijo Ron—. Para matar a Harry.

—Bueno, pero yo no creo que él no se abría arriesgado sólo por eso —continuó Alex.

—¿Y qué otra cosa va a ser? —preguntó Hermione.

—Por algo que ayude a matar a Harry, por algo poderoso, muy poderoso que también matara a Dumbledore —dijo Alex, esperó que alguien dijera algo, pero nadie dijo nada—. ¡El Necronomicon!

—Claro —dijo Harry forzó la puerta—. ¡No abre! —miró a Alex, que sostenía el libro con fuerza.

—Sabía que vendrías, Harry Potter —dijo una voz que Harry reconoció como la de Lord Voldemort. La puerta frente a Harry desapareció y otra apareció tras ellos, que se abrió. Entraron silenciosamente, la sala estaba oscura y no se veía nada.

—¡Ah! —gritó Hermione en la negra habitación.

—¡Hermione! —llamó Ron—. ¿Dónde...? ¡Aaah!

—¡Ron! —gritó Alex. Harry tanteó con la mano a su derecha y encontró el brazo de la chica y lo agarró con fuerza, pero algo la cinchó.

—¡No te sueltes! —gritó Harry agarrando fuertemente la mano de Alex.

—¡Harry! —gritó Alex en la oscuridad, también la habían arrastrado.

De repente, las luces se encendieron. Entonces Harry vio que a su lado estaban Ron, Hermione y Alex casi convertidos en piedras.

—¡Huye! —gritó Ron —. El innombrable está... —pero no pudo seguir hablando, se convirtió en piedra.

—¡Ron! —llamó Harry.

—Corre —dijo Hermione—. O te atraparán... —ella también se convirtió en piedra.

—Toma el libro y vete —dijo Alex tirándole el Necronomicon. Por alguna razón, sólo sus pies estaban de piedra.

—No los dejaré.

—Muy conmovedor —dijo Voldemort. Harry recién se dio cuenta que él estaba allí.

— Accio Necronomicon! —gritó Harry. El libro que estaba en el piso voló a sus manos.

—Eres experto, pero eso no impedirá que lo tome. Expelliarmus! —el libro y la varita de Harry volaron lejos—. Accio Necronomicon! — Voldemort agarró el libro sonriendo.

—¡Vete! —le gritó Alex a Harry. Estaba petrificada hasta las rodillas.

—Ahora será el fin de Harry Potter, el niño que sobrevivió —rio Voldemort. Agarró el libro y lo intentó abrir, pero el libro permaneció cerrado como antes. Estuvo forcejeando durante algunos segundos y Harry quedó allí, tenso, sin saber qué hacer. Luego, malhumorado, Voldemort lo tiró, yendo caer cerca de los pies de Alex—. No necesito de ese libro para matarte, Harry Potter. Lo aré con mis propias manos. Pero antes, un poco de sufrimiento —levantó su varita hacia Harry—. Crucio!

Harry cayó de rodillas, con todo el cuerpo ardiéndole. El dolor recorría todo su cuerpo, su cabeza parecía estar a punto de estallar.

—¡Para! —gritó Alex intentando caminar, pero gran parte de sus piernas estaban pesadas, rígidas.

—El dolor es bueno —dijo Voldemort apuntado a Harry con la varita, mientras el chico se intentaba levantar para tomar su varita, pero algo hizo que cayera nuevamente. Voldemort se preparaba para lanzarle otro Cruciatus, pero Harry pudo tomar su varita y protegerse. De repente, Voldemort tomó a Harry por el cuello y comenzó a estrangularlo.

Alex, sin haberlo pensado antes, pero con la intención de salvar a Harry, se tiró en el piso y agarró el libro. Sintió algo extraño, un súbito calor que provenía del libro; la piedra que la envolvía se rompió. Se puso de pie tambaleándose y, aunque sabiendo que era casi imposible, intentó abrirlo.

Alex abrió el Necronomicon de un golpe. Voldemort soltó a Harry, que cayó en el piso, inerte. No sentía ningún músculo. Casi muerto, Harry respiraba apenas.

—¿Co… como lo hice? —se preguntó Alex nerviosa.

—Entrégame ese libro —gritó Voldemort acercándose. Alex recién se dio cuenta que Voldemort había soltado a Harry.

—¡No! —gritó Alex agarrando el libro con fuerza.

—Si es eso que quieres... —dijo Voldemort apuntando su varita hacia Harry—. Cru...

—Azlabet! —dijo Alex. Las páginas del libro pasaron rápidamente y la varita de Voldemort voló lejos.

—No eres lo suficientemente fuerte para utilizar el Necronomicon —dijo Voldemort.

—Entonces intentaré serlo —respondió Alex—. NECRONOMICON, LIBRO PODEROSO QUE DE LOS ANTIGUOS NECRÓFAGOS HAS VENIDO, DEMIESTRA TODO TU PODER Y DESTRUYE A LOS QUE SE OPONGAN A QUIÉN TE SOSTIENE —un haz de luz plateada invadió la habitación y Voldemort parecía asustado y desconcertado. Harry intentaba ponerse de pie, respirando con dificultad, sin creer en lo que estaba viendo.

Alex no tuvo compasión ni piedad al atacar Voldemort, estaba claro que lo odiaba y el libro hacía que ella gastara todas sus fuerzas. Alex lo cortaba, lo golpeaba, lo torturaba y en un momento, estuvo a punto de desmayarlo, y cada vez parecía más cansada. Harry, cansado, había conseguido ponerse de pie y caminó hacia Ron y Hermione. El brazo le sangraba. De repente, escuchó un ruido seco: Alex había utilizado todas sus energías en el libro, que había caído de rodillas, respirando rápida y entrecortadamente. Voldemort pensó que ese sería su momento más oportuno.

— Expelliarmus! —gritó.

El libro voló hasta el fondo de la habitación y se cerró, mientras Alex caía, inerte. Harry quedó paralizado. Se encaminó hacia Alex con dificultad, pero un haz de luz verde hizo que retrocediera y cayera de espalda.

—Ahora no escaparás de mí —dijo Voldemort—. No está ni una madre, ni un Dumbledore ni una niña idiota con un libro para salvarte.

Harry se enojó. Levantó su varita, pensando en algún conjuro para utilizar contra Voldemort, pero éste atacó primero.

— Crucio! — gritó Voldemort.

Harry consiguió desviar el maleficio, pero éste pasó rozando a Ron, que estaba detrás de Harry, balanceándolo. Harry se acercó a Ron y lo sostuvo para evitar que cayera. Estaba agotado y casi sin fuerzas.

— Avada Kedavra! —Harry, asustado, lanzó el primer hechizo que se le vino a la mente.

— Expecto Patronum! —gritó Harry, mientras un imponente ciervo plateado salió de su varita que intentó arremeter contra la luz verde. Cuando los dos maleficios se encontraron, hubo una explosión que hizo que Harry cayera con fuerza en el piso. La habitación se llenó de humo. Alguien entró en la sala.

—Te encontraré un día, Harry Potter —dijo Voldemort, y desapareció.

Harry se arrastró hacia Alex. Entre el humo surgió Dumbledore, Lupin y Sombra. Harry se hubiera preguntado qué haría ese gato allí, pero estaba más preocupado con sus amigos. Sombra se acercó a Alex y comenzó a lamerle el rostro y ella despertó.

—¿Tío? —preguntó ella sin poder moverse.

—Voldemort desapareció —dijo Harry a Dumbledore—. Pero lo volveremos a ver.

Dumbledore se dirigió Hacia Ron y Hermione y con un movimiento de su varita, la piedra que los envolvía se quebró.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? —preguntó Ron.

—Es una larga historia —respondió una voz desde el piso. Cuando Ron miró para ver quién le había respondido, saltó de susto al ver quién era.

—¡El gato acabó de hablar! —gritó asustado.

—Ron, los gatos no hablan —dijo Hermione.

—Yo soy una excepción —dijo Sombra—. Porque en realidad, yo no soy un gato.

—Su voz me hace familiar —dijo Harry.

—Claro, me presentaré de nuevo: soy Michael Spence, profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts —respondió el gato.

—¡Claro! —exclamó Hermione—. Usted es metamorfoanimago, pero ya puede transformarse de nuevo, ahora que ya sabemos.

—No puede —dijo Dumbledore—. Uno de los mortífagos le hizo un maleficio de transformación permanente y ahora no puede volver a la normalidad.

—Tenemos que irnos, antes de que los mortífagos vuelvan —dijo Lupin.

—Bueno, vámonos de una vez —dijo Ron, mientras Lupin cargaba a Alex.

De a uno fueron saliendo de la habitación, Harry quedó por último. De repente, se detuvo.

—Olvidé algo —gritó.

—Apúrate, Harry —le dijo Hermione.

—Adelántense, iré luego —respondió.

Volvió al fondo de la habitación para tomar el libro y cuando se encaminó hacia la puerta, esta se cerró en sus narices.

—Pensaste que escaparías —gritó una voz. Tres mortífagos habían aparecido por un pasadizo y se dirigieron hacia Harry. Este retrocedió, intentando encontrar una salida.

—No tienes escapatoria —dijo Lucius Malfoy.

— Envertestatil! — gritó Harry y le dio a uno de ellos que cayó y se golpeó la nuca. Lo comenzaron a atacar. En un momento, cuando un maleficio casi le da en la cabeza, se recostó en la pared y hundió una piedra y cayó por una puerta trampa.

Harry se vio sobre un fondo embarrado, se levantó temblando, pero ileso. Agarró el libro y miró hacia arriba. Había una estrecha abertura sobre él, pero pudo divisar tres sombras. Hubo un destello de luz roja y Harry se dispuso a correr túnel adentro, esforzándose para no caer, dentro de la absoluta oscuridad. Hubo otro destello de luz y albo pasó por el brazo del chico, lastimándolo. Harry se recostó en la pared, con un dolor punzante. Escuchó ruidos de pasos y un fuerte golpe en su cabeza. Una luz cegadora inundó sus ojos, borrando sus pensamientos y todo lo demás a su alrededor.

El rostro cubierto de barro trajo a Harry a la negra realidad del túnel. Sentía un fuerte dolor en la cabeza.

—El juego terminó, Potter —susurró la voz de Lucius Malfoy. Harry levantó su varita, intentando defenderse.

— Desmaius! — Malfoy cayó en el piso, inconsciente. Harry se arrodilló y se puso de pie, intentando controlar el dolor punzante en su cabeza. Caminó lentamente, intentando no tropezar en el oscuro.

Después de horas, se sentó en el piso para descansar recostando la espalda en la fría pared. Luego, retomó la caminata hasta llegar al final del túnel. Harry se inclinó contra la pared para respirar mejor. La atmósfera era asfixiante, tomada por un olor desagradable. Volvió por el mismo camino. El túnel donde estaba tenía varias ramificaciones y Harry tomó una de ellas.

Cuanto más caminaba, más escuchaba un ruido parecido a las olas del mar. Comenzó a correr, tropezando varias veces. Al final, vio una luz, corrió más deprisa y llegó a una playa. Estaba anocheciendo y, agotado, cayó en la arena. Tenía conocimiento, pero estaba inmóvil. Divisó algo borroso delante de él. "Un mortífago" pensó Harry. Intentó levantar su varita, pero no pudo y se desmayó.


	9. Aquarius Lane

Capítulo 9: AQUARIUS LANE

Harry despertó con algo mojado en la frente. Estaba todo dolorido y veía todo borroso. Pestañeó varias veces, una joven de 19 años, rubia y con los ojos color miel lo miraba con preocupación.

—Al fin, pensé que no despertarías jamás —dijo ella. Harry intentó levantarse, pero todo su cuerpo estaba pesado. Miró hacia todos los lados. Estaba en una pequeña habitación. Al lado de su cama había una chimenea, del otro lado, una mesa y algunas sillas.

—¿Ya despertó? —dijo una voz. Un anciano entró en la habitación. Era alto, tenía los mismos ojos que la joven, un exuberante bigote blanco y el cabello grisáceo. La joven llevaba entre los brazos un montón de ramas, entre ellas, la varita de Harry.

—Prenderé el fuego —anunció ella.

La muchacha se acercó a la chimenea y prendió el fuego. Iba quemando las ramitas y cuando iba prender fuego la varita de Harry, este se sentó en la cama bruscamente.

—Espera, Jo —la detuvo el anciano—. No quemes esos palitos, son muy finos y no avivarán el fuego.

—De acuerdo, pero si es madera innecesaria, puedo quemarla. Y tú, ¿Por qué te sentaste? Estás muy mal, no hagas esfuerzos —retó a Harry—. Y acuéstate.

—Jo, ¿has visto ese objeto que tenía el muchacho? No el libro, el otro —preguntó el anciano distraídamente.

—¿Ese palito con que nos intentó clavarnos? —inquirió Jo—. Sí, lo iba a quemar.

—No, no lo tires —gritó el anciano—. Es muy extraño que intentara defenderse con ese palito, creo que el chico tiene algo que ver con la magia —Harry tragó saliva, preocupado.

—Abuelo, no existe la magia ¿cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? —Jo miró a Harry, que estaba nervioso—. Míralo, no tiene cara de que sea un brujo. No le hagas caso —se dirigió hacia Harry con un ungüento.

—Pero es muy misterioso, voy a revisar es palito igual —dijo el anciano—. A propósito, muchacho, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Mi nombre es Harry Potter —se esforzó a decir Harry—. ¿Y usted?

—Oh, claro, no me he presentado: soy Aquarius Lane y mi nieta Joane.

—Mi abuelo era un gran físico e inventor —comentó Jo revisando las heridas de Harry—, pero ahora se le ha dado que la magia existe, está chiflado...

—No estoy chiflado, la magia sí existe.

—Compruébalo.

—No tengo como comprobarlo, pero cuando pueda, lo aré —Aquarius salió de la habitación llevándose la varita de Harry. Harry observó que había ido a una especie de laboratorio.

—Creo haber dicho que no te movieras —le recordó enojada Jo—. Estás muy lastimado y débil, así que vuelve a dormir.

Harry se dio media vuelta y después de un rato, durmió. Tuvo un sueño extraño con Ron, Hermione y Alex. Harry se despertó en el medio de la noche, con varias preguntas asaltándolo ¿Qué pasó con sus amigos después que salieron de la fortaleza de Voldemort? Pensando, se levantó de la cama con dificultad. La habitación estaba vacía; Harry se dirigió hacia la ventana. El cielo estaba estrellado y debajo, el mar reflejaba la luna.

—Te dije que te quedaras quieto en la cama —Harry tuvo un sobresalto. Se dio vuelta y Jo lo miraba enojada, pero cambió su expresión—. ¿Qué te pasa? Tienes una carita tan triste...

—Necesito volver —dijo Harry volviendo a la cama—. Deben de estar preocupados conmigo

—¿Tus padres?

—No, ellos murieron cuando yo tenía un año.

—Lo siento...

La puerta del laboratorio se abrió de un golpe. Aquarius salió con un cuaderno en una mano y la varita en otra.

—Esto es una varita de madera de acebo y tiene algo en su interior: ¡una pluma roja! —exclamó él, feliz—. Debe ser una pluma de alguna ave mágica.

—Abuelo, ¿hasta en el medio de la noche continuas con tus locuras? —preguntó Jo con impaciencia—. Te voy a decir una cosa: ¡La magia NO existe!

Aquarius volvió a su laboratorio y cerró la puerta golpeándola. Jo le dio buenas noches a Harry y volvió a su dormitorio. Harry se quedó pensando si Aquarius descubriría que él era un mago. "Necesita un embrujo desmemoriante" pensó Harry, "y de los grandes".

Por segunda vez, Harry despertó en el medio de la noche con un dolor en su cicatriz, como un apretón. Abrió los ojos y vio horrorizado una lupa apoyada sobre su frente y a su alrededor varios objetos de laboratorio. Harry se levantó bruscamente tirando todo. Miró hacia un lado y vio a Aquarius sobre la mesa con la varita de Harry, una pluma y un libro.

—¿Qué hace? —gritó Harry.

—Disculpa, es que estoy casi seguro de que eres un mago —respondió—, aunque lo escondas.

—No, no lo soy —dijo Harry.

—Abuelo, escuché un ruido —gritó Jo desde su habitación, mientras el anciano seguía buscando algo en su libro.

—¡Lo encontré! —anunció contento Aquarius—. Esta pluma que tengo en la mano es igual a la que hay en la varita y el ave dueña de esta pluma es un Fénix —terminó.

—Estoy sorprendida —dijo la muchacha.

—¿De mi inteligencia? —preguntó Aquarius orgulloso.

—No, de tu locura.

Harry sonrió y el anciano puso una cara de ofendido y se fue a su laboratorio. Harry sacó las cosas de su cama y volvió a dormir.

—¡Despiértate! —llamó Jo. Era el 7º día que estaba en ese lugar—. Ya está el desayuno —Harry se dio vuelta en su cama, soñoliento.

—No quiero ir a clase hoy, Ron —gruñó entre sueños.

—¿Clase de qué? —Harry abrió los ojos y Aquarius lo miraba con interés—. ¿De magia?

—Deja al chico. Estuviste toda la noche estudiando al pobre como si fuera un bicho raro —dijo Jo colocando los platos en la mesa.

Harry se levantó y fue hasta la mesa. Era un desayuno muy extraño; nunca había comido tantas cosas sacadas del mar (peces, ostras, mejillones) y una ensalada de algas.

—Come, te hará bien —dijo Jo. Harry comió como nunca. Estaba muy hambriento.

—Está muy rico —comentó Harry—. Nunca comí una comida como esta.

—Entonces, ¿qué comen los magos? —inquirió Aquarius intentando que Harry confesara algo. Jo lo miró enojada.

—No olvides que tienes que ir a pescar, abue —dijo Jo cambiando de tema—. Y tú ayudarás, no piensas en quedarte aquí gratis, ¿no?

—Claro —dio Harry contento, que nunca había ido a pescar porque los Dursley nunca lo llevaron.

Después de desayunar, Harry acompañó a Aquarius hacia un barco en la playa. Momentos después, estaban en el medio del mar. Aquarius la pasó la caña de pesca y un pote de lombrices.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer? —preguntó Harry mirando el pote desconcertado.

—¡No me digas que los magos no pescan! —exclamó Aquarius—. Mira, se coloca una lombriz o carnada en el anzuelo y luego lo tiras al agua. Después es sólo esperar que algún pez cace la carnada...

Harry hizo lo que le dijo Aquarius. Esperó por un largo rato hasta que algo cinchó el anzuelo con fuerza.

—¡Pesqué algo! —gritó Harry emocionado. Cinchó con fuerza, pero el pez era más fuerte y lo hizo caer del barco. Harry salió a flote, pero estaba muy hondo y Aquarius lo ayudó a subir al barco.

—Ten cuidado, esta área es peligrosa —le advirtió.

—Perdí mi caña de pesca —dijo Harry desanimado.

—Te presto la mía, pero más cuidado, sino nos quedamos sin nada para pescar y Jo nos pegará un reto de aquellos... —sonrió—. Yo usaré la red. Tengo una pregunta —comenzó disimuladamente mientras Harry volvía a intentar a pescar—, ¿qué tipos de peces hay en el mundo mágico?

Harry lo observó y se contuvo. Desde que se había recuperado, Aquarius Lane había intentado sacarle información desprevenidamente, pero nunca lo lograba y eso lo frustraba.

Después de un par de horas, Harry había pescado apenas dos pescados de menos de quince centímetros cada uno. Miró hacia la casa y vio algo blanco aleteando alrededor de la casa de los Lane. "Hedwig", pensó Harry. Cuando el barco tocó tierra, Harry corrió para ver si era su lechuza, pero se desanimó al ver que era solamente una lechuza. Al acercarse, el pájaro descendió y se posó en la arena, picoteando un caracol. En ese instante, Harry, por primera vez desde que llegó, quiso verdaderamente volver a Hogwarts, ver a sus amigos, principalmente a Alex, saber qué les había pasado.

Desalentado, volvió a la cabaña.


	10. Volviendo a Hogwarts

Capítulo 10: VOLVIENDO A HOGWARTS

En la mañana siguiente, bien temprano, Harry despertó con un leve picoteo en su oreja. Abrió los ojos y vio a un montón de plumas blancas. Sin creerlo, saltó de la cama y se puso los lentes y allí estaba, encima de la cama, Hedwig y un sobre.

—Buen día, Harry —saludó Aquarius entrando en la habitación. Miró a Hedwig y al sobre—. ¿Qué es eso?

—Mi mascota —respondió Harry receloso.

—Extraña mascota. No es común tener como mascota a una lechuza, pero talvez lo sea entre los magos o... —miró el sobre—... sirvan de "palomas mensajeras" —su rostro se iluminó y corrió hacia su laboratorio—. ¡Creo que he descubierto algo!

Harry no le hizo caso, agarró el sobre y lo abrió. Al desdoblar la carta, reconoció la letra de Ron:

"Harry, envié a Hedwig en tu busca para entregarte esta carta. Todos estamos preocupados contigo; todos están en tu busca, principalmente el Innombrable, así que mantente alerta. Alex está en San Mungo, pero está bien. Espero tu respuesta, Ron."

Harry buscó una lapicera y una hoja con cautela para que Aquarius no lo descubriera. Estaba escribiendo cuando entró el anciano y le preguntó qué escribía.

—Nada, una redacción —respondió Harry.

—¿Sobre qué? —inquirió Aquarius curioso.

—Sobre mi vida aquí —Aquarius se dirigió hacia una mesa con un libro (el mismo libro que tenía cuando descubrió lo de la pluma de fénix), pasó las hojas lentamente y murmuró:

—Bandadas de lechuzas a pleno día el 1º de noviembre hace unos quince años. Extraño... He sacado una conclusión: los magos tienen lechuzas como mascotas y mensajeras —dijo escribiendo.

Harry escribía desesperadamente, no escuchaba lo que hablaba Aquarius.

—Abue — gritó Jo—. Pensé en que podríamos ir a dar una vuelta por la playa y enseñar a Harry a surfear, si quiere.

—Claro —dijo Harry sin sacar los ojos de su carta—. Me encantaría.

Después de mandar la carta, ir a la playa, tomándose varios porrazos intentando equilibrarse en la plancha de surf, Harry se acostó y, exhausto, durmió.

Harry despertó con un fuerte olor a humo. ¿Humo? Harry se sentó en su cama mirando el laboratorio de Aquarius. Saltó hasta la puerta entreabierta para ver; en el interior del laboratorio, las llamas quemaban todo y el humo subía en ondas crecientes. Respirando con dificultad en busca de aire en el medio del humo, Harry gritó:

—¡El laboratorio se está prendiendo fuego! —la puerta del dormitorio de Jo se abrió de un golpe.

—¿Dónde está el Abue? —gritó ella, intentando ver a Harry. Miró hacia el laboratorio—. Oh, no —exclamó, pensando en lo mismo que Harry.

El chico abrió la puerta y entró. El humo se hacía más espeso. Llegó al fondo de la habitación, Aquarius estaba tendido en el piso con un tubo de ensayo en la mano. Harry calculó que algún experimento había salido errado y provocó el incendio. El fuego alcanzó la altura del techo. Harry pasó el brazo del anciano por su hombro y Aquarius se puso de pie torpemente. Estaban cerca de la puerta cuando Harry recordó que su varita mágica estaba en el medio de las llamas. Dejó a Aquarius con Jo y corrió hacia la mesa ("Harry, ¿qué haces?", le gritó Jo). Tomó la varita e intentó entre las llamas volver a su habitación, pero un pedazo del techo cayó y le obstruyó el paso. Estaba atrapado. No tenía otra opción, tenía que utilizar la magia. Buscó recordar el encantamiento de cambio de tiempo, pero vino a su mente la voz chillona del profesor Flitwick: "Encantamientos con el tiempo son peligrosísimos". Recordó un conjuro perfecto y de su varita salió un chorro de agua que apagó el fuego. Aquarius miraba a Harry animado y Jo también lo miraba, abobada.

—Realmente eres un brujo —balbuceó Aquarius—. Ahí tienes la prueba, Jo.

Jo no podía decir nada del asombro. Harry guardó su varita en el bolsillo. El resto de la casa no había sufrido ningún daño. El laboratorio estaba deshecho en cenizas, aunque algunas cosas habían sobrevivido, pero con quemaduras. La única cosa que parecía intacta era el Necronomicon. El libro estaba igual como lo había puesto Aquarius en el estante de un armario, que estaba todo quemado. Harry tomó el libro y lo guardó en la mesita de al lado de su cama.

Sin decir ninguna palabra a los dos, Harry se acostó y se durmió. Unos minutos después, abrió los ojos. Estaba en un dormitorio bastante parecido al que tenía en Hogwarts. Caminó hacia una de las camas, corrió las cortinas y vio a Hermione Granger durmiendo sosegadamente. Harry levantó su varita.

— Avada... —Harry saltó en su cama sudando frío, temblando y con un fuerte dolor en su cicatriz. Voldemort usara a alguien para... No quería ni pensarlo.

Agarró el Necronomicon, lo guardó en una mochila y salió de la casa de los Lane sin despedirse. La única manera de volver a Hogwarts era saliendo de esa isla; en barco era una opción, pero no sabía navegar, no podía escribir una carta porque no tenía lechuza, el autobús noctámbulo, menos, porque no andaba por el agua. Harry se sentó desalentado. Quedó quieto, mirando el mar por varios minutos cuando alguien tocó su hombro, Harry miró hacia atrás y vio a Aquarius Lane sonriendo amistosamente. Luego se sentó a su lado.

—¿Extrañas a tu mundo y a tus amigos? —preguntó el anciano mirando el cielo oscuro, iluminado por la luna.

—Sí, mucho.

—¿Ya quieres volver? —preguntó.

—Sí, mis amigos están en peligro —dijo Harry entristecido, era lo que más deseaba: Ver a sus amigos.

—Desde pequeño yo soñaba con un mundo lleno de magia. Un día, cuando era chico, vi a dos hombres caminando por la calle, parecían normales, pero uno de ellos se ensució de barro y como por arte de magia, se había limpiado. A mis once años, por el mes de agosto, me llegó una carta, mis padres ya creía que me estaba volviendo loco con todo eso de la magia, y leyeron la carta antes que yo y la quemaron. Tenía un sello extraño, muy extraño. Empecé a creer que era una invitación para estudiar en un colegio de hechicería, pero a medida que fui creciendo, me fui olvidando de esas ideas; pero yo veía a mi mejor amigo irse de viaje a principios de septiembre y volver a principios de julio. Mis padres decían que él iba a un internado, aunque yo no lo creía. Cuando mi amigo se fue a estudiar a Escocia, yo olvidé todo lo que creía sobre la magia. Yo me quedé estudiando química y física, eso hasta la explosión en el Valle del Godric, hace quince años, eso hizo que volvieran mis ideas sobre la magia.

Harry miraba a Aquarius, en cambio, el anciano, mirando el mar, siguió.

—¿Quieres que te ayude a volver? Sé lo difícil que es que te arranquen de tu mundo. Además, te debo una —Aquarius sonrió y Harry asintió—. ¿Qué esperas? ¡Vamos!

—¿Ahora?

—¿Y tus amigos no están en peligro? —exclamó extrañado—. Entonces... —se dirigió hacia un bote abarcado en la arena.

—¿De noche?

—Si tienes un buen sentido de dirección, puedes llegar hasta la China.

—¿Y Joane no se enojará? —preguntó Harry preocupado.

—Si no se entera, no —contestó, sacando la lona del barco. Luego de desamarrarlo, lo empujó hacia el agua—. ¡Sube! —apremió.

Harry subió al bote, era de madera y muy ligero, un poco destartalado, pero estaba en buenas condiciones. Aquarius prendió el motor y salieron mar adentro.

—Harry, toma esa linterna y apunta hacia delante —ordenó Aquarius—, así podré ver.

Siguieron en silencio. El barco subía y bajaba al sabor de las olas. Pasaron un par de horas que parecía una eternidad. Llegaron a tierra firme. Aquarius amarró el barco y bajaron.

—Por mis cálculos estamos en Londres —dijo Aquarius mirando un mapa.

—¿Y a cuanto estamos del King's Cross? —preguntó Harry.

—Bueno, un poco lejos, y si vamos a pie, demoraremos unas horas.

—No, debemos ir más rápido —reclamó Harry, frunciendo el ceño—. Creo que esto funcionará —sacó su varita y apuntó hacia la calle. En ese momento, apareció un autobús de 3 pisos de color rojo.

—¿Qué es eso, Harry? —preguntó Aquarius mirando el autobús.

—Este... —comenzó Harry, pero un muchacho rubio lleno de granos lo interrumpió.

—Bienvenidos al autobús noctámbulo, transporte para brujo o bru... —dijo monótonamente, pero a ver Harry se interrumpió—. ¡Harry Potter!

—Disculpa, pero estamos con prisa —dijo Harry entrando. Aquarius quedó parado, observando el autobús—. ¡Vamos! —le gritó Harry, cinchándolo hacia una cama.

—Las mejores camas para el señor Harry Potter y... su amigo —dijo Stan.

Harry recordó que no llevaba dinero consigo y se puso nervioso al ver a Stan esperar. Miró a Aquarius y él se dio cuenta y sacó dinero muggle de su bolsillo.

—¿A cuánto equivale esto? —preguntó a Stan.

—¿Dinero muggle? —agarró el dinero y lo contó—. Esto equivale a... 1 Galeón, 11 Sickles y 18 Knuts —le devolvió el vuelto y le dio dos pasajes—. Aquí tiene. ¿Adónde quieren que lo llevemos?

Aquarius miró a Harry. Este asintió.

—A Hogwarts —dijo Harry decidido y nervioso.

—¿A Hogwarts? —preguntó curioso Stan. Harry asintió—. Ernie, ya oíste, a Hogwarts —le dijo a un mago viejo que estaba al volante del autobús—. Pero, ¿a Hogwarts los terrenos o a Hogwarts, la parte de los expresos? Porque...

—A Hogwarts, el colegio —dio Harry serio—. Y si es posible, rápido —Stan asintió. Dijo algo a Ernie y en unos minutos ya habían llegado.

Harry bajó del autobús medio mareado. Aquarius quedó adentro, sin moverse.

—¿Vienes? —preguntó Harry.

—Este es... un colegio de magia... —balbuceó bajando del autobús—. Ahora sé a dónde iba mi amigo.

Ambos entraron al castillo. En el vestíbulo, se hallaba alto y grande el escudo de Hogwarts; Aquarius lo miró por un momento y luego siguió a Harry hasta la torre de Gryffindor, pero Harry se dio cuenta que ya deberían haber cambiado la contraseña. Harry dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia el despacho de la profesora McGonagall.

—Harry —dijo Aquarius nervioso—. Alguien se acerca.

Harry comenzó a correr silenciosamente con Aquarius trotando detrás. Pasaron por un pasadizo y se encontraron en el corredor del despacho de Dumbledore. Harry corrió de nuevo, dejando el cansado Aquarius para atrás. De repente, Harry escuchó un ruido sordo, se dio vuelta y vio que Aquarius se había pechado con nadie más ni nadie menos que con Dumbledore. Harry tragó saliva, nervioso. Dumbledore miró al anciano, con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Albus? —preguntó Aquarius incrédulo—. ¿Eres tú?

—¿Aquarius? —Dumbledore lo miró bien y lo abrazó. Harry los miraba sin creer en lo que estaba viendo—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Dumbledore.

—Vine con él —contestó Aquarius apuntando a Harry, que se había acercado a ellos, y sonreía, como si todos sus sueños se hubieran hecho realidad.

—¿Se conocen? —preguntó Harry.

—Harry, ¿recuerdas del amigo que te conté, que se fue? Bueno es Albus —dijo Aquarius contento—. ¿Y qué haces aquí? —preguntó a Dumbledore.

—Soy el director del colegio —dijo devolviendo la sonrisa a su amigo—. Como vez, no soy de familia muggle. Siempre quise saber porque nunca viniste conmigo a Hogwarts como me hubiese gustado.

—Yo recibí la carta de este colegio (me di cuenta por el escudo que había en el vestíbulo), pero mis padres no querían que viniera...

—¿Por qué no has ido a la sala común? —preguntó Dumbledore dirigiéndose a Harry—. Todos estábamos muy preocupados.

—Profesor... —Harry dudó—, creo que hay alguien, Voldemort está intentando matar a... —pensó en Hermione y en las chicas—. Está en el cuarto de las chicas.

—¿Hace cuánto viste eso? —preguntó preocupado Dumbledore.

—Hace un par de horas —contestó Harry.

—¿Vamos buscarlos? —indagó Aquarius.

—Sí, enseguida —dijo Dumbledore—. Pero antes, ¡Filch! —gritó. El celador se acercó con una caja grande entre sus brazos.

—¿Sí, profesor?

—Podrías anunciar a los profesores de que...

—Disculpe, pero no tengo tiempo —dijo Filch—. Es que un gato de mala madre dejó preñada a la señora Norris y ella sola no puede cuidar a sus bebés —y diciendo esto les mostró la caja con cinco gatitos, tres naranjas y dos grises. Luego, sin decir nada más, se fue.

—¿Qué pasa, Albus? —la profesora McGonagall se acercó mirando a Harry y a Aquarius extrañada.

—Minerva, lleva a mi amigo a mi despacho que yo acompañaré a Harry a la torre de Gryffindor.

Harry y Dumbledore se dirigieron a la torre de Gryffindor. La sala común estaba vacía. Se encaminaron hasta las escaleras que conducía al dormitorio de las chicas.

—No podemos subir... —dijo Harry desanimado. Dumbledore agitó su varita hacia las escaleras.

—Ahora puedes —dijo Dumbledore.


	11. El baile de fin de curso

Capítulo 11: EL BAILE DE FIN DE CURSO

Harry subió apresuradamente las escaleras y caminó hacia la puerta que tenía un letrero que indicaba: SEXTO AÑO. Abrió la puerta y encontró a Hermione y a Alex arrodilladas junto a Ginny, que estaba inconsciente.

—¡Harry! —gritaron Alex y Hermione, abrazándolo.

—¿Qué ha pasado aquí? —preguntó Harry arrodillándose al lado de Ginny.

Sin decir nada, Hermione extendió hacia Harry un pequeño libro de tapas negras y gastadas. Lo reconoció enseguida: el diario de Riddle.

—¿Pero cómo...? —preguntó Harry. Ginny se movió y se quejó. Abrió los ojos y miró a Harry que tenía el diario en la mano.

—Harry... —musitó Ginny—, lo iba a tirar... —Alex ayudó a Ginny a que intentaba ponerse de pie torpemente—. Una lechuza me lo trajo y cuando lo agarré, lo llevé a la chimenea para quemarlo, pero el diario se abrió... —Ginny sollozaba—, sentí que todo se borraba en mi mente... no recuerdo nada más...

—Alex impidió que Ginny me... —Hermione no pudo terminar la frase. Luego, miró a Harry—. Talvez Malfoy se lo dio a Voldemort y lo hallan reparado —razonó—, y lo enviaron de nuevo a Ginny.

—¿Y de quién es eso? —preguntó Alex extrañada.

—Era el diario de Voldemort, cuando él tenía 16 años... —explicó Harry. Luego le contó rápidamente lo que había pasado en segundo año.

Parvati y Lavender, que estaban acurrucadas detrás de unas de las camas, asustadas, se pusieron de pie y bajaron con ellos hacia la sala común, donde Dumbledore los esperaba sentado cerca de la chimenea. Harry le entregó el diario de Riddle.

—Te recomiendo que vayas a la enfermería —dijo Dumbledore a Ginny tranquilamente, como si supiera de lo que había pasado—. Señorita Patil, señorita Brown, acompáñenla.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —Ron bajaba las escaleras del dormitorio de los chicos con una cara de sueño. Luego miró a Harry—. ¡Harry! —gritó corriendo hacia él.

—Creo que necesitas un buen descanso —dijo Dumbledore dirigiéndose a Harry. Lo miró, sonrió y se fue.

—Menos mal que has vuelto —exclamó Ron—. ¿Recibiste mi carta? —Harry asintió. Ron miró a Alex y sonrió—. Te espero en el dormitorio.

—Yo me voy a dormir —dijo Hermione bostezando.

Después que ellos se fueron, Harry sacó de su mochila el Necronomicon y se lo entregó a Alex.

—Creo que esto es tuyo —dijo él. Alex lo agarró, lo dejó encima de la mesa y, sin previo aviso, lo abrazó.

—Por un momento pensé que no volverías —farfulló Alex sin soltarlo—. Cuando yo estaba en San Mungo, Dumbledore me fue a dar la noticia de que habías desaparecido, quería ir en tu búsqueda, pero no me dejaron... —Harry sintió el goteo de lágrimas en su hombro. Alex soltó a Harry, temblando, secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano—. Debo parecer una boba llorando así —sonrió—. Es que me importas mucho...

Harry quedó allí, sin saber qué decir, nervioso. En ese momento, entró Aquarius sonriente.

—Así que estás aquí —dijo—. Tengo que agradecerte.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Harry.

—Me mostraste el mundo al que realmente pertenezco. Dumbledore me pidió que quedara de celador mientras que el otro cuida los gatitos.

—¿Y Joane?

—Le contaré que me quedaré aquí, ella no se enojará, al contrario, quedará feliz por librarse de mí —se fijó en Alex—. Oh, discúlpame si interrumpí algo —añadió y salió por el retrato.

—¿Quién es? —inquirió Alex.

—Él y su nieta me cuidaron cuando conseguí salir de la fortaleza de Voldemort —respondió Harry.

Alex lo contempló por un instante, luego le dio buenas noches y se fue a su dormitorio. Harry se fue al suyo, donde lo esperaba Ron. Harry, después de mucha insistencia de su amigo, le contó todo lo que había pasado en las últimas semanas. Después, Harry se acostó. "Es que me importas mucho" aquellas palabras se repitieron en su mente. Harry, contento, sonrió a sí mismo.

—Te has perdido muchas clases —dijo Hermione a la mañana siguiente a la hora del desayuno en el gran salón—. Pero creo que no será difícil recuperarlas si yo te ayudo.

—Harry recién regresó y ya quieres hacerlo estudiar —rezongó Ron.

—Pero Ron, los estudios son muy importantes y sólo faltan 2 meses para los exámenes —repuso Hermione subiendo el tono de voz.

—Perdimos contra Ravenclaw —informó Alex a Harry dejando a Ron y a Hermione discutiendo solos—. No conseguimos quién te reemplazara —miraron a los chicos que ahora discutían en voz alta—. No se llevan muy bien —comentó Alex.

—¡Ron, no tienes por qué mandar en mi vida personal! —gritó Hermione.

—Claro, estás muy rebelde ahora que sales con aquél idiota de... de... ¡cómo se llame! —dijo Ron enfadado mientras Hermione arqueaba las cejas.

—En primer lugar, yo salgo con quién quiera; en segundo lugar, se llama Júpiter Jones y tercero, no es un idiota, es muy inteligente —contestó de mal humor.

—¿Quién es ese tal de Júpiter Jones? —preguntó Harry a Alex.

—Es un muchacho de intercambio con España, está en Ravenclaw —explicó Alex, luego suspiró—. Vamos.

Harry y Alex salieron del gran salón hacia el patio.

—¿Cómo conseguiste abrir el Necronomicon? —preguntó Harry.

—Después que salimos de la fortaleza de Voldemort, Dumbledore me explicó que yo soy la única Necrófaga viva del mundo mágico. Dumbledore era el único que sabía eso —explicó Alex—. Las clases de duelo son buenísimas, Dan es un buen duelista. ¡Ah!, se suspendieron las clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras —recordó Alex—, porque mi tío no puede dar clase transformado en gato...

—Potter —la voz de Draco Malfoy estaba lo suficientemente alta para que todos los que estaban en el patio lo oyera—. Hogwarts ya está lleno de ratas para que vuelva otra más —Malfoy lanzó una mirada de desprecio a Alex—. Apuesto a que la primera cosa fue encontrar a esa otra... —dijo con sarcasmo.

—¿Has oído gritar a un mono por ahí? —preguntó Alex a Harry, ignorando completamente a Malfoy.

—No —y dejando a Malfoy rojo de rabia, los chicos se fueron hacia la clase del profesor Snape.

A la hora de la cena, mientras todos degustaban los postres, Dumbledore se puso de pie y todos se callaron, mirándolo.

—Al término de las aulas, en el último viernes, se realizará una fiesta de fin de año —la noticia fue recibida con gritos y aplausos—. Y espero que cada uno encuentre su pareja —sonrió y volvió a sentarse.

—¡Otro baile! —exclamó Ron—. Demoraré años en encontrar una pareja decente.

—¿Por qué no vas con Hermione? —sugirió Alex.

—Es una buena idea —dijo Harry.

Ron se puso colorado (sólo la idea de invitarla le revolvía el estómago).

—¿Y dónde está ella? —preguntó disimulado.

—Está en la sala común, estudiando, como siempre... —dijo Alex.

—De seguro ya tiene pareja —dijo Ron.

—Pero inténtalo —dijo Harry.

—Ustedes van juntos ¿no? —era obvio que Ron quería cambiar de tema.

—No lo sé —comentó Alex—. Si Harry quiere... —sus mejillas tomaron un color rojo.

—Claro que sí —respondió Harry, también poniéndose un poco colorado.

Después de la cena, los chicos fueron a la sala común, donde encontraron a Hermione estudiando rodeada de libros.

—¿No le vas a pedir? —apremió Alex a Ron—. ¡Dale!

Ron, tímidamente, se acercó a Hermione.

—Hermione, yo... digo, ¿te puedo pedir una cosa?

—Claro, Ron —respondió, sin sacar la vista de su pergamino—, con tal que no me tome mucho tiempo porque tengo mucho que hacer

—Eeeh... —Ron dudó—. Nada, nada de importancia —luego, mirando el piso, volvió junto a Harry y Alex.

—Si tu no lo haces —dijo Alex—, yo lo haré —caminó hacia Hermione—. Hermione, ¿quieres ir al baile con Ron? —Hermione la miró y luego pasó la vista hacia Ron.

—Eso... —comenzó Ron—, si no quieres ir, no importa, de seguro ya tienes pareja y no tienes que aceptar si no quieres —Ron hablaba muy rápido mirando a cualquier lugar, menos a Hermione.

—Ron, tranquilo —dijo Hermione—. Yo no dije nada aún...

—Yo sabía que no ibas a querer, disculpa por tomar tu tiempo —terminó dándose vuelta.

—Ron, espera —llamó Hermione poniéndose de pie—. Claro que quiero ir contigo, siempre es bueno ir con amigos.

—¿Lo dices enserio? —preguntó atónito.

—Por supuesto —contestó.

—Viste, Ron, no fue tan difícil —dijo Harry al otro día cuando se dirigían a la clase de Cuidados de Criaturas Mágicas.

Pasaron por el cartel de anuncios y que decía: "Las clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras se volverán a realizar. El profesor substituto: Severus Snape" . Ron se quejó, diciendo que no lo iba a aguantar en otra materia más. Sombra se acercó y leyó el cartel.

—No nunca duran los profesores —dijo el gato—. Tengo miedo de que Severus tampoco...

El final del trimestre pasó rápidamente. En los exámenes, la gran mayoría pasaron con buenas notas. Aquarius era muy bien celador y todos los alumnos estaban contentos por haberse librado de Filch y de la señora Norris, que, para sorpresa de Hermione, Crookshanks era el padre de los gatitos. Snape era más severo en la clase de "Torturas con las Artes Oscuras" (como era llamada por los alumnos), que en pociones.

Harry esperaba junto a Ron en la sala común de Gryffindor a Alex y a Hermione para ir al baile. Hermione apareció. Tenía el pelo recogido en una alta cola y usaba un vestido color aguamarina.

—Te encuentro en el gran salón —dijo Ron, y con Hermione, salió por el retrato.

Harry esperó cinco minutos más, preguntándose porque Alex demorara tanto.

—Disculpa la demora, Harry —el chico dio media vuelta. Alex bajaba tímidamente por las escaleras del dormitorio de las chicas. Llevaba un vestido azul, combinando con sus ojos y sus cabellos negros azabache se desparramaban sobre sus hombros. Harry la miró boquiabierto.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Alex—. Ya sé, no quieres ir —dijo, al ver la cara de Harry.

—No es eso —se acercó a Alex—. Es que estás muy hermosa...

—Gracias —dijo sonrojándose.

—Apúrense —les dijo Seamus pasando al lado de ellos con Lavender.

—¿Vamos? —preguntó Harry.

—Vamos —respondió Alex, tomando la mano de Harry.

Fueron hasta el gran salón, donde todo el colegio se divertía. Harry y Alex se sentaron en una mesa junto a Ron y Hermione, que conversaban y criticaban a las parejas.

Fue la mejor noche de la vida de Harry. No sabía si el mejor momento era cuando bailó junto a Alex o cuando aparecieron en el medio del baile Aquarius usando la ropa de Dumbledore y Dumbledore la de Aquarius o cuando Dumbledore comenzó a imitar a Filch y a Snape; aunque Harry sabía que Dumbledore quería alegrar a los alumnos para hacerlos olvidar por un momento de Lord Voldemort.

Al otro día, los alumnos aprontaron todo para marcharse al día siguiente. Aquella noche, aunque la cena estuviera deliciosa, los alumnos se sentían desgraciados por tener que marcharse de Hogwarts.

Dumbledore carraspeó, y todos lo miraron, en silencio.

—Bueno, lamento decir que otro año ya ha pasado. Para quienes se marchan, es deseo mucha suerte en lo que les espera allá afuera —sonrió—. Como ven, la copa de las casas ha ganado nuevamente Gryffindor con 439 puntos y la copa de Quidditch la ha ganado Slytherin —y diciendo esto, se sentó.

Por la noche, todos ya estaban dormidos, menos Harry, que estaba en la sala común mirando cada rincón. Sin estar lejos, ya lo extrañaba. Sólo en pensar que iría a volver con los Dursley, lo hacía sentirse peor.

En el Expreso de Hogwarts que llevaba a los alumnos nuevamente al mundo muggle, los chicos aprovecharon las últimas horas para utilizar la magia. Jugaron, conversaron, rieron, esperando, nerviosos y ansiosos a la vez, la llegada al King's Cross.

—Creo que en este verano no irás a mi casa, Harry —dijo Ron sonriendo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Harry extrañado.

—Creo que lo sé —dijo Hermione, también sonriendo—. Porque tienes una vecina que irás a visitar todos los días, ¿no?

Harry sonrió, mirando a Alex. El tren fue aminorando la marcha hasta detenerse. Harry bajó del tren y se dirigió hacia la barrera. Ya del otro lado, lo primero que vio fue a la señora Weasley que lo abrazó casi enseguida, luego a los abuelos de Alex, que lo saludó y por último a Lupin, Moody y Tonks. Moody se acercó a Harry, Hermione y Ron y les entregó un billete.

—Es una invitación para hacer las pruebas de aparecimiento —dijo animado al ver las caras del trío—. Y para la señorita Spence también —añadió, dándole la invitación.

—¡Harry! —llamó tío Vernon acercándose con tía Petunia y Dudley—. Apúrate, que ahora tengo que ir a una reunión de la empresa.

Se despidió de sus amigos. Harry pensó que este verano (y esta vez estaba seguro) iba a ser el mejor verano de todos...

* * *

_Les advertí que era un fic malo, pero si han llegado hasta aquí, espero que lo hayan disfrutado!_

_No cuesta nada comentar!_


End file.
